Petal in the Water
by 0megaRadical
Summary: When Amy finally gets a hold on her social life, will a new knight in "white" shining armor come to whisk her heart to love once more? Settings change and Story line differences. !SILVAMY, IF YOURE NOT A FAN DONT READ !
1. Prologue

**My First SilAmy FanFic …. ENJOY!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR SETTINGS ALL BELONG TO SEGA**

**MY OC IS BRIE and another... hehehe, THEY'LL BE SEEN IN LATER CHAPTERS**

* * *

I had always known that Sonic wouldn't fall for me. But I found no purpose to try for someone else's heart, in fear that I might not be the same when I fall in love. It has been 4 months since I last saw my hero from long ago, and to escape all the memories I had decided to work outta the country, and outta the planet. It was a bright sunny summer when I first started my job at the Space Amusement Park, the one Egg Man tried to **brainwash** everyone with? Yea, that one, they had decided that it would take too long to completely destroy so they left it open as a gigantic tourist attraction. Without any dangerous robots or giant ships to terrorize people, it was a pretty amazing place. I worked at the Aquarium Park. It isn't so bad I run my own little Boutique Shoppe, hire who I want, give my own hours and control a little part of the park. I live on the "home" planet, where most of the visitors and tourists go to live, visit, or rent for their stay.

My day starts off the same. Well, **aside** from the fact that my days before have been associated with the blue hedgehog of my dreams… I'm glad I finally woke up. I stretched my lightly tanned arms and rosy pink legs and let out a slight yawn. I opened my window to see the hustle and bustle of visitors just arriving and those departing at the elevators terminal. I check my burgundy night stand to my reddish clock to see blinking white number, 9:45 a.m; my boutique is always open, from 11a.m to 8:30p.m. I lazily walk to my bathroom, rubbing an eye, and sluggishly open the door. As I prepare for my long day at work I jump in the shower thinking of how the day will be. In the old days I learned not to waste money instead to hold onto it, because you never know when you're gonna need it! I pull out a black tank top with a hot pink butterfly design on the chest, and white caprice with side pockets on my thighs, adding to my outfit I wear black flats and a black head band with a matching black flower on the side. The commute to "my" planet takes about twenty minutes, while on the terminals bus, I stare out the side window gazing at the stars . You cant notice it but the bus is moving … at the speed of sound.

'The only thing that reminds me of you…' Of course I cant help reflecting a bit, but it doesn't hurt to remember… Does it ?

The terminal bus docks at the Aquarium Park gates. As I take the trolley to my destination, I cant help but notice a white blur zoom pas the cart.

"What the-?" I stood shocked, until I met up with my old friend, Tikal. We chatted for a few, but my mind was on other things… 'What was that? … I hope no one was hurt!'

My thoughts are interrupted by the sound of a crash, from where i first saw the white blur.

_**FIRST FANFIC! PLZ R&R ! 3 MUCHLY APPRECIATED. NO FLAMES THOUGH ! . Pwease? :3**_


	2. Conflicted

**NO CHARACTERS OR SETTINGS BELONG TO ME ONLY SEGA.**

**OC COMIN UP SOON WATCH OUT FOR HER :P**

* * *

Without hesitating I run for the trolleys exit and look towards the sound. Much to my surprise a crowd already formed. Out of curiosity, of course, I jog over to the sight of the crash. An entire market stand full of fish was broke in half with the cause of the crash in between the boards.

My eyes widen in fear and shock, "SILVER!" A lump in my throat forced my voice to disappear. I run to his side, forcing past onlookers as they muttered his name. I reached Silver right before the police arrived, he had bruises and scratches and he seemed lifeless. I checked for a pulse; it was weak.

"Help me! He's barely living! Please, someone help him!" Red, White and Blue lights flashed and the police called the ambulances as they removed me from the scene. I asked for a ride with him to the Parks infirmary on Whisp Planet. It was a rather long ride. My heart rate decreasing with every breath he took. Silver had helped me so much in the past, with Soleanna, helping me find Sonic… He was never a pain and he was so kind!

'I'll make whoever did this to you pay. Believe me. I will.' I heard the sirens on the ambulance dim as we had finally reached Whisp Hospital. I followed him the farthest a visitor could go. The Doctors finished prepping him for more oxygen and started fully healing his wounds. I stood waiting at the doors to the **E.R.** About an hour passed when I stopped a nurse to demand me what happened with my friend.

"Well, he had a serious blow to the torso, and various bruising of the hands and forearms, but none the less, he's in recovery now!" The nurse held out his spreadsheet saying todays date July 24, the time he had been checked in and i looked at his vitals. "He'll be doing fine in a matter of days! That is if…" The Blonde haired Cat stopped in her tracks and glanced to the side of me. "Please, Sir! You MUST rest!" I glance to my right to see Silver, LIMPING, out of his hospital room. He was murmuring about getting away… I dash beside the nurse to hold his left side up. The holes in his arms from I.V's and insulin lines, gave me a shiver up my spine.

"SILVER! You have to rest! Please!" The nurse continued to beg but, in a flash, she was lifted with a blue aura and plastered to the wall.

"Silver! What are you doing? Let her off, now!" I demanded dropping him to the floor, trying to release the nurse from her aura captivity.

"Oof… Ah! Why did, why did you drop me! That isn't me! I CAN NOT stay here, neither can you Amy!" Soon, all the lights flickered and in a blink of an eye all of the hospitals equipment glowed a bright blue; hovering towards the walls and stairs. Hesitantly, I stared around horrified at the current situation, 'I-if, Silvers not d-doing this… than … WHO IS?'

* * *

_**GUESS WHO GUYSSSSSSSSS~~**_

_**BET YOU WOOONNT~~ R&R :D**_


	3. Time To Retreat

**NO CHARACTERS OR SETTINGS BELONG TO ME ONLY SEGA.**

**OC COMIN UP SOON WATCH OUT FOR HER :P**

* * *

At that moment, Silver brought me back to reality, grabbing me bridal style and hovers out of the window down to the streets below. Rushing past ambulances and on going and coming traffic, to escape what seems to be a new enemy. While I lay lazily held in his arms noticing the fear in his eyes…. Something I've NEVER seen in his eyes. **EVER**. Wanting to be of some use, I direct him to the elevator terminal to reach my home.

Cooperatively, he makes a hard right and a sharp left, zooming out, around and under everything to reach the hollow chambers of the terminal. I look up and beyond Silvers facial expressions to notice a hover board with long blue and white ribbons with heavy looking bells at the ends of each. As I squint to see it under the intense pressure of speed and the factor of the sun, I notice it coming closer ahead of us. 'This is our only chance..!'

"Silver! Please, Hurry! I know you're hurt but we need to get off this planet before-!" My efforts had been stopped, when the hover board had landed and landed hard into another one of the markets fish stands, a figure could be seen rising from the dust and ice.

"W-who… is that?" I shiver, its presence sent chills wracking my nerves to kingdom come. Whoever it was obviously was a very strong opponent. It inched closer, hover board in tow, with sharp red eyes piercing through the dust, and our souls.

"We have to try and go around her. She'll hurt you, too." Silver whispered.

'**SHE**?' I stare at the 'girl' who stood no more than 8 feet from us. She was panting, her teeth seething; you could hear her muscles tensing. We had no idea who or what she was.

"Silver… How DARE you!" The figure hissed, you can tell she was at LEAST 18. Just then, she dropped her board, her hands glowing that same ominous blue color from the hospital. "How DARE YOU LEAVE ME ALONE? Giving ME, Brie! ALL THE RESPONSIBILITIES as Queen of Soleanna!"

As the female's anger grew, so did the color of her aura, intensifying to the deepest shade of blue known to mankind. My eyes quivered, unsure of what would happen. My thoughts of the unthinkable were interrupted by silvers hands loosening his grip on me placing me gently behind him.

"Silver? What-?" Once again, I was interrupted when the two clashed, Silver aura and Royal Blue aura spiraled. Encasing the area in a solid blue hum of electricity. Astonished and terrified my feet wouldn't move,' but Silver is still injured! I **HAVE** to move!' So, I thought as fast as I could, scanning the area to help Silver out. That's when in the mist of it all I noticed a fire extinguisher … 'Well… Maybe a Distraction will do!"

I lift the extinguisher and carefully tiptoed around the wrecked debris of carts and fish. I position myself where the figures hover board lay, and carefully traced the figure glowing the darkest.

"Silver! Follow my voice! Hurry!" I steadily placed the nozzle in between two planks and waited.

"I can't see, Amy!"

_"**SHE** _is not your concern now! Haah!" The female fought Silver with little effort landing punches and kicks like a pro boxer. The landings of the punches and kicks echo; making my ears cringe. I couldn't take it much more. I ran with the extinguisher to the midst of the already heated battle.

"Take this!" With my eyes closed hoping I'd hit the right person, I clocked on of them on the back.

Someone hissed and fell to the floor. I tried to pry my eyes open but before I could open them all the way I was lifted again, racing to the terminal to a safe haven. For now.

It seemed like forever that the morning had just started, waking up, heading out then the hospital… I felt emotionally and physically drained. I needed sleep like you wouldn't believe … I found myself drifting off laying my head on Silver's shoulder. I felt his arm wrapping around me, or that's what I thought.

_***MYDREAM***_

**It was a beautiful day, where everyone was smiling and holding their lovers close. What seemed like a normal day in the park was a life changing matter for Amy. She had a crown of daisies, Cream had taught her to make them some time ago. As she looked around the park for none other than, Sonic, she looked upon her hero's favorite spot. Glaring at the side of the tree near the lake, she spotted her beaus 'blue-tiful' quills, giggled and skipped to the tree.**

**"Sonikkuuu~! My love!"**

**As she turned around the tree to face her love, her face fell to horror. Her lovers arms around the one who she despised more than not being with sonic… Sally Acorn. Her face clenched, her nose twitched and her brows furrowed, seething as she saw the horrible sight, she flipped. She grabbed Sally by her lapels and stared at her straight in the eyes.**

**"What. Do. You. Think. You're. DOING." Amy was serious and full of rage.**

**"What do you think? Im with the one who_ I _deserve!" Sally argued as she shook off the hedgehogs hands, throwing them back to her sides. Sonic then got up and gave Sally a long, loving kiss.**

**'It's like, I …. Never existed…' Amy stood, mouth agap watching her beloved hero, walk away with Sally… Her only rival…**

_***END***_

* * *

_YAY UPDATE!_


	4. A Break

**NO CHARACTERS OR SETTINGS BELONG TO ME ONLY SEGA.**

**SO YOU FINALLY MET BRIE HER BIO WILL BE IN NEXT CHAPTER FOR ANYONE WONDERING LOL R&R!**

**OTHER OC IN YET EVEN LATER CHAPS! :DD**

* * *

I awoke from my dream frantically, to realize Silver had been giving me a piggy back from the exit of the bus terminal on the "Home" planet, to my house four blocks away.

'Oh, that's right… I'm with Silver, who landed in a fish stand, sent to the hospital and a deranged nut job tried killing him. Welcome to reality…' I fidget to signal to him I was awake and ready to walk. But he kept walking probably lost in thought, I managed to clear my throat and that was enough to snap him back to reality.

"Oh! Amy, you startled me! I left you to sleep while we were on the terminal bus. I hope you don't mind. I was unaware if you wanted to sleep or not." He gently placed me down, sweat dropped, and put his right hand behind his head. As I was placed I noticed a gray button down draped over my shoulders that went almost past my thighs. It was at least twice my size. I realized it was Silver's. As we started walking the last two blocks to my humble abode, it was silent. Not an awkward silence, but a weary and tired silence, I could tell he was worn out, far more than me, and he still risked his health over me and the encounter with the new opponent, Brie.

"I uhm…" I paused, catching his attention before continuing. "I wanna thank you for protecting me, Silver. I really appreciate it. Honest!" A light line of pink rushed across my cheeks.

He simply looked at me and smiled. He put his hand to my cheek and the color that housed there intensified, "It was my pleasure Amy, no need to thank me! I'll always be here for you."

Before I could say anything he spoke again,"Is this your house? I'm only assuming, since the mailbox says "Rose" and its all pink." He smiled. Oh, that smile was gracious. It made my heart absolutely melt. Snapping back from my fantasies, I dug in my pockets for my keys.

"Oh, No! My keys! Ahhh, they aren't here!" I felt so embarrassed. I must've lost them in that chaos… While I was fussing around about how forgetful I am, a low hum was heard behind me. As I turned to see what the source was, I saw Silver pointing an aura induced finger pointed at my front door locks. Two clicks where heard as he gently turned the knob to open my door.

* * *

He scanned the whole first floor, a living room with white and blue accented furniture scattered, baby blue walls with white trim, a chandelier of four bulbs held in white cupped looking flowers. He looked at the entrance to the kitchen, which was decorated a pale yellow color, with matching cooking utensils and dining area. The hallway to the first floor bathroom and the stairs trailed to the right past the living room.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Silver… I didn't mean to lose them I just-!" He placed a finger on my lip, once again sending chills down my spine.

"Amy, you worry too much." He smiled that gracious, heart-pounding/melting smile, and picked me up to the stairs leading to my bedroom that was on the second floor.

My bedroom was on the first left up the stairs, down the hall was two guest rooms and up the hall was a closet for quilts, towels etc., and right before that closet is the second floor bathroom.

I open the door to the first guest room down the hall and open the window. This guest room was apainted all white with gray wood work, it had two large windows and a gray ceiling fan and a walk in closet to the right, a gray and black vanity lay in the left corner next to the queen sized bed that wasnt dressed. It obviously hasn't been used since I moved here. The house itself was too big for Me alone, but I dont mind, I was only paying for rent and heat, nothing else so it was fine with the space. Traveling back and forth like the busiest little bee, Silver decided to make the objects levitate and freed My load of fresh cloths. Shocked at the aura surrounding the cloths I stood with arms out like I had still held the quilts and sheets.

"But! But Silver! You've done TOO much! Let me prepare your room!" I flailed My arms and whined. But Silver didn't mind.

"But I dragged you into this whole… problem. This is the least I can do! You still deserve an explanation!" Silver showed that sweet, sweet grin. Before my heart could melt, the doorbell rang. Silence flooded the room; the whole house seemed to be frigid and still.

Before I could reach the of Silvers temporary room, my arm was grasped, not tightly but quietly. "Amy, let me go see who that it is, I won't let her, if it is… disturb your home!" He whispered harshly. Being the good girl I am, I hid by the divide of the living room and the hall to the bathroom on the first floor, out of sight for whoever might enter.

As Silver walked from the base of the stairs, the person rang the doorbell three more times, more or less likely growing impatient of waiting. Silver reached the door when he readied a psychokinetic fist held behind his back; with the other he opened the door slowly.

* * *

**R&R plz :3**


	5. Answers

**NO CHARACTERS OR SETTINGS BELONG TO ME ONLY SEGA.**

**:) SO HER BIO WILL BE IN THIS CHAPTER :) R&R!**

* * *

I couldn't watch as the door opened completely, Silver's hand held high to strike whoever posed a threat, was suddenly dropping as he stared at the pink bunny in a green outfit with a icon on the front of a bunny with a mail letter, he looked up to see the gray and green truck with the same icon enlarged on the truck. The pink bunny who was shocked and fell to the floor couldn't speak; she just inched back towards the truck, slowly.

"Oh my chaos, I'm **SO** sorry! I-I didn't mean to frighten you in anyway! I'm so so so so sorry! Please, let me help you up!" Silver's energy had drained and his cheeks quickly flourished with a bright red color, he helped the pink bunny up and dusted off her hands. I noticed him from the corner I was hiding behind. Bowing in apology again he was handed My mail and he slowly waved and closed the door. When the door was closed he slumped against the door and sighed heavily, letting the color drain from his cheeks almost completely.

I ran over to his side and knelt down beside him, "Are you ok? Why do you look so red?" I checked his forehead for a fever, but nothing, I stared concerned at his yellow amethyst eyes.

"I scared the mail bunny… She looked like she saw a ghost! Ah, I feel so bad." Silver's brows furrowed as he contemplated the current event.

I couldn't help but stare and chuckle, how could someone so adorable scare someone to the point of them acting like a ghost caught them off guard. "Teeheehehe… Heheheheee… Hahahahahaha!" Soon after I laughed, Silver laughed along with me, until our stomachs hurt.

"Ok, ow… my stomach, I think we should finish your room so I can ready dinner." I finally got up grasping my rib cage, helping Silver up, I walked to the stairs, yet again, my arm was grasped I turned to meet his honey eyes. He released my arm and I faced him completely.

"I'll do my room, I uhm, wouldn't mind some dinner…" After he said that a low rumble emerged from the depths of his tummy. I giggled slightly and went past him to the kitchen, turning around to smile before I headed into the kitchen and cook.

* * *

**_**SilversPOV**_**

I smiled back at her, chaos, she made my heart twist. I slowly climbed the stairs, feeling light headed, not enough to make me sick but a fluttery flitting feeling that made my heart tickle…

"Chaos, I sound so ridiculous… "I said as I used my psychokinetic energy to realign and perfect each crease on the bed and lay the rug on the floor. I then lined up four nails above the window and forced them into the wall, as I placed the curtain rack through the nails, ensuring a tight fit, I heard a foot step. I quickly went on the defensive and kinetically aimed the closet barre at the door, to see Amy, stunned almost dropping a plate of what looked like cookies and a glass of milk. With my free hand I kinetically caught the plate and all its contents. Lowering my guard with the barre, I set it down on the side of the closet door, jumped over to Amy, flailing my arms.

"Oh my CHAOS, I did it again! Amy, I'm SOOOOO SORRY!" I was practically on the verge of tears I couldn't believe I actually pointed something so dangerous at her!

"Uhm, I'm ok! A little startled and surprised but I guess ill get used to it while you stay here. I brought you these while dinner cooks. I hope you don't mind!" She spoke so sincerely, and hearing her gentle voice makes my ears twitch like crazy! I don't understand these feelings the least bit, but Chaos, did I LOVE it!

As I took her plate and milk to the White nightstand next to the bed I had just refurbished. I set them down and motioned her to sit next to me. I noticed she was still wearing my button down, but it was ok, she looked marvelous in anything. "So, now I can explain who that… Girl is." I smile my regular smile and she nods.

"Well, Brie… Is my sister. She's a Sapphire-looking Hedgehog with the longest brown hair I've ever seen; she has the eyes of the devil, though. No one else in my family has any records of red eyes only yellow, brown, and green, so her being born with red eyes made the castle shake. Ever since she was born, the council members of the church thought of her as being the greatest ruler of Soleanna in our time. But, because I was first born duties of the next heir were forced onto me. My sister wanted absolutely NOTHING to do with the empire after she found out they had done so many tests to her while she was nothing more but an infant. Recently, I had left Soleanna to try and reason with my father who was away on business, Brie, took it the wrong way, as me leaving the throne for her to rule. Those weren't my intentions." I took a cookie and munched away, letting Amy ask any questions she might have.

"Wow, and now what? Is she trying to force you back home? Why is she so... VICIOUS?" Amy looked like a child asking her daddy 'What happens next?' I smiled broadly letting my teeth and tiny fangs show, sighing before I resumed my story.

"Well, to answer your questions in order, first, she is forcing me to return without answer from my father as to if I should really be the ruler of Soleanna, I want to do so much outside the castle walls. Second, ever since she was born her fur was tainted with her own aura, it literally SHOWED, hence being blue, but she's always been very active and feisty. I myself have no definite reason for her maliciousness. But, now she's losing control of her powers, beating on me, as you saw my sorry state for a hero… heh." I chuckled as I mentioned the word hero, regardless of how I've done things in the past, err… Future, rather.

"But," Amy was blushing at this point, to my clueless-ness I stood shut waiting for her to continue. "What if… You, just saying… Don't have to rule... It a-alone?"  
She was blushing furiously at this point! I was confused! 'What does she mean? Why is she acting so weird? What does this mean?'

My thoughts were interrupted at the sound of an alarm beeping, very loud.

BEEEEEP! BEEEEP! BEEEEP!

"AH! THE FOOD!" Amy ran like hell was closing in on her, down the stairs and around the corner to the kitchen, she quickly slammed the oven open, letting off hot steam and some smoke. My nose twitched at the sent of slightly burned roast, and my eyes burned at the sight and feel of the smoke. I quickly opened a window and ran downstairs to get Amy.

"Are you ok? Watch the oven, be careful!" I rushed to her side guiding her out of the kitchen to the porch in the backyard. Letting the kitchen air out a bit I see a bright red hue smothering her cheeks. 'Probably about the food…' I thought, I really looked forward to it, but if Amy's feelings were hurt I didn't want to be the only Ass and care more for food.

"Look, things happen! I shoulda kept the story short! Hey, how about I take you for takeout? Sound like a plan, Amy?" I moved her bangs from her face and lifted her head to meet her eyes.

It took her about a minute to decide and a shocked look came across her face. I brought her back into the house and said,"Look, go upstairs and freshen up and in half an hour meet me back down here in the living room and we'll depart for dinner, my treat of course."

"o-ok…" She stammered… I didn't know whether it was a, whatever, kinda ok or a, super-nervous ok. So, I slumped on the couch, staring at the ceiling wondering where I can take her for dinner.


	6. The Truth

**NO CHARACTERS OR SETTINGS BELONG TO ME ONLY SEGA.**

* * *

*****Amy'sPOV*****

After I left Silver to do what I was told, I blankly opened the door to my room and closed it, going over to the closet. I opened it up just as blankly as I came in, rather confused and upset that the roast hadn't come out the way I wanted it to… by the sun's rays of orangey red, it had to at least be 6:30p.m, a rather beautiful color, but didn't really appeal to me, I stare at my assortment of clothes and stripped my clothes off slowly. Placing my black flats and head band in their respective spots in my closet, I get out a slim summer dress of neon blue, pink and green stripes with the border around my arms and neck were black, taking out my black sandals and a feathery headband, I skipped over to the bathroom for a quick shower.

'I feel, so …. Weird… I can't put my finger on it, but I never felt this… feeling, for a while! Not since…' Rinsing the soap from my face I quickly shake the idea of HIM, and deny it. 'No, it's just a friendly dinner. That's all, nothing romantic about it, I … hope?'

Wrapping my pink towel around myself, I begin drying my hair with the blow dryer, letting myself get indulged in the hum and the heat…

*****FlashBack*****

'_**Hey, Ames!' He walked up to me like always, whenever he wanted to be entertained.**_

'_**What is it now, Sonic?' I asked in a playful way, already knowing what he yearned for.**_

'_**Isn't it obvious? I want you.' He chuckled, making me grin uncontrollably.**_

_**He would take me to his favorite spot in all of Station Square, Station Heights, where he had lived for temporary times, call it a, summer house, not for what you think though. He wasn't that kind of person to force ANYONE into doing what they didn't want to, when he 'wants' me he wants to play Sonic the Hedgehog. Yes, very childish but it's his favorite game and you can guess why, hahaha…**_

_**I would laugh to myself whenever he drove me up there, telling me how he wants to beat a level with me and take pictures about his scoreboard, and level completes. I loved his childishness it was pure bliss, to see him smile, to tickle me, to love me in that childish way… but it all changed when that Bitch, came back to Station Square… **_

*****End*****

I died a little that day, I refuse to relive it, and otherwise I'd die all over again… I couldn't bring myself to ever, _EVER_, remember him or the times I've spent with that selfish bastard. I had just finished putting my hair up a little spiky at the tips and placed the feathery headband to hang on the right side. I applied bit of a darker pink eye shadow and added mascara, since I'd be eating putting on lipstick or the kind would be a waste. I checked myself in the mirror and was satisfied with my appearance for my friendly dinner. I smiled and glided down the stairs.

I looked around the living room and didn't see Silver anywhere… I worried a little but Silver wasn't the one who would go around promising things he never kept! So, I decided to sit on the couch and wait for him. When I got up to the couch I saw Silver laying there, so still, then a wave of worry washed over me, as if cold water was poured on my entire being. I look at his face then his chest with the little patch of fur that was simply so enticing, I stared closer at his chest and saw it move. 'Thank Chaos…' I was relieved. I thought about waking him up then thought twice… 'He should rest, he shouldn't wake up on my account, besides he looks so peaceful, it'd be a shame to …'

"Amy…" Shocked at the sound of my name I snapped back to reality and jumped a bit, cupping my hands over my mouth to block the 'eeep!' that was soon gonna escape just in time for him to turn on his side, and fall back to sleep again.

'Chaos, that was close… That's strange though… He said my name and he was sleeping… Is he dreaming about me?' I blushed I already knew, I felt that warm tingly feeling burn at my cheeks and run to the tips of my fingers and toes. I walked away. I thought it best for him to sleep and rest instead of going out where it could be dangerous. By now the sun was down and the moon was edging on the outside of the Park, making it day on the other side of the Park. I closed the blinds and locked the windows and doors, went over to the thermostat and tweaked it to make it a cool 65 degrees.

I traveled up the stairs to the hallways closet and took out a large sheet, folded it in half and quietly went down the steps to the couch where silver still lay sleeping. 'So cute…' I stare at the gloves he wore that shone in the prettiest blue a color could offer, I stared where his eyes would meet mine, and a frivolously little thought wandered into mine. Could he be what I've needed all these years? …

*****Silver'sPOV*****

As I sat lazily at the couch, ten minutes after I heard the shower run. 'Ok, this might take a little longer. But it's ok. As long as I know she's safe.' My thoughts wondered on numerous things. Amy, Soleanna, Dad, Amy, Dinner, Brie, Amy, my injuries, how comfy the couch was… Amy… Yes, I thought about Amy more than anything and it didn't bother me one bit. Maybe this is what Sonic would always complain about… Being smothered and head over heels with this girl from first sight, it bothered the living hell outta me! But a part of me couldn't let that feeling go for the world. I waited for what seemed like 20 more minutes until I laid my head on the third cushion of the couch and played with the frilly doilies placed on the arm rest of the couch. I waited patiently to the point where I was blacking out, I had to admit I was tired out of my mind, with all that had happened, I kind of deserved this…

*****My Dream*****

_**I awoke on my own bed in Soleanna, looking to my left and right then finally getting up; it was night time out but with the lights and all its glowing glory, kept most of the city alive and busy. I quickly changed into a white wife beater, a gray button down, black shorts. I rolled up the sleeves on the button down and changed my boots to similar designed sneakers. 'I don't even know if it's hot or cold out…' I heard my self think. I excited my room and clicked the door closed with a lock, and was on my way to wherever my mind thought of.**_

_**I found myself traveling outside the castle gates into a thin forest, walking along the moat. I never dreamed of leaving I had no real reason of leaving, I had everything here. That was until I learned I was next in line for the throne of Soleanna. It shocked me a little and I had the feeling of guilt, and I was shunned by the researchers of the castle, because they only looked toward Brie's ruling. I had doubt, I felt uncomfortable and my mother would never understand. **_

_**Suddenly, black heavy clouds covered the area and thunder signaled the first down pour, my dream went from peaceful to scary and I didn't like it. After the third thunder clap I heard cackling, and then a sneering face peered at me from above, it was Brie.**_

_**I ran, as fast as I could, I couldn't hover and my kinetic powers had no affect on anything. I was helpless, running from my fate at Soleanna, the only place I thought I could ever feel safe with no pressure. Another place came into mind as I ran aimlessly through the never ending forest, visions of a brown townhouse of two floors, and of a beautiful pink beauty with the greenest eyes ever. I ran towards that, that wonderful feeling of being with her.**_

"_**Amy…" I mumbled, searching for the one that made my heart leap and bounce all around the insides of my body. I soon just stopped running as she got farther and farther away and my destiny catching up to me in a blink of an eye…**_

*****END*****

I awoke with a cold sweat, what was that dream supposed to mean to me? Was it a premonition of some kind? Chaos, these dreams never cease to amaze me…

The room was dark and it felt extremely cool, I remembered where I was and felt that comforting feeling in my heart once more. I'm with Amy…

'Amy…'

'Amy. '

'Amy! DAMN IT! I WAS GONNA TAKE HER TO DINNER!' I slammed my fist in the cushion. 'How could I forget? Why didn't she wake me up? Chaos!'

I sat up realizing it was _2 a.m_, nothing I can do now but go back to sleep…

* * *

**R&R! Plz let me know if you find anything confusing! Lol feedback is helpful at this point! :)**


	7. Texting And Dreams

**NO CHARACTERS OR SETTINGS BELONG TO ME ONLY SEGA.**

* * *

*****Amy'sPOV*****

After I 'tucked' Silver, into his makeshift bed for the night, I went up the stairs as quietly I could. I slowly opened my door and quietly shut it behind me. I went to my closet for the last time today, put the clothes and accessories back in their respectful spots and got my pink tank top and matching pink pants. I went to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth before I finally rested.

Walking back to my bed I shut my window and my blinds closed and got under my covers. Reflecting on all that has happened made me more tired than actually living it,' I have no idea on how to break it to the girls at work … hmmm…' With that I got out my phone from my nightstand and sent a group message to Tiff, Jamey, Lena, and Barb, telling them I'd be taking a few days for vacation, to take care of a sick relative.

_To: Barb; Tiff; Jamey; Lena._

_From: Rosey Sent: 8:46p.m July 24TH__, 2012_

**Hey, Girls. I'm SO srry I miss'd out on work 2day…**

**You wouldn't believe wat happen'd. Anyway, I'll be takin' sum vacay days 2 help out a sick relative of mine. Barb, since you'v bin ther longr you'r in charge :) I'll be back in 2 weeks. I'm sorry 2 do this but I rlly need 2 help him… I love him lol. **

**Amy :)**

Smiling at the last thing I put whether it was true or not, my heart still unsure… I readied myself further to sleep, leaving my phone on the nightstand and found myself drifting off to my dreams…

*****MYDREAM*****

I was sitting in the same field, at that same park as before. With a nasty feeling in my gut, I tried to get away from it all; I started off towards Emerald Coast, to the beach and away from it all.

"Damn this dream to hell…" I mutter, 'I mean him and that…. Witch, could appear anywhere… It IS a dream after all…' Not even my dreams could've kept that fantasy alive… but this is me, giving up on him… once and for all. I thought of all the times I've been around this park, this city, with that jerk. It disgusted me to feel like reliving it all, it aggravated me to think he actually loved me for real. Yet, he still denied everything I tried to do with him, for him, BECAUSE of him, and all I got was "it's not working out for me".

It felt dirty to relive this place, absolutely filthy.

I reached the sandy border of grass and beach, I started for the boardwalk that went straight down to the pier of the beach, what I thought was the most romantic part of Emerald Coast, and not even the majestic Whisp Forest can make my heart swoon from my chest to my feet and back… On the farthest end of the pier, I noticed someone a grayish hedgehog with the glow of the setting sun's rays eclipsing the back half of his body; curiously I walked over wondering if he'd like some company. 'I feel like I know him…' I thought as I inched closer, not worriedly but hesitantly.

"Enjoying the view?" I questioned aloud, making the figure hop a bit.

I giggle a little," Well, yes, it's very relaxing when you have no troubles or restraints to limit your view of the world." The figure spoke softly.

"It's very beautiful today." I exclaim, smiling like a fool at the sun and not even looking at the stranger I felt like I knew so well…

"Trust me," the figure said, "It isn't the day that makes a day beautiful… It's who you spend it with."

Right when he was gonna turn his face, the scene dissipates into a blinding white light.

*****END*****

...eeeeeEEEEEPPPPP!

I lazily, raised my arm, and grabbed my phone. 'Six new messages, and the alarm for 8:50a.m' I thought. '… wait. Six? I only sent to four people last night…'

**_MESSAGE FROM LENA (1)_**

**_MESSAGE FROM BARB (1)_**

**_MESSAGE FROM TIFF (1)_**

**_MESSAGE FROM JAMEY (1)_**

**_MESSAGE FROM TAILS (2) _**'…Tails?' I was beyond thought, 'what purpose had tails wanted with me?'

_From : Tails_

_To: Rosey Sent: 12:08a.m July 25__th__, 2012_

_**(1/2)Uhm, Hey Amy ! ^-^' long time no speak huh? Well, anyway, the reason im texting you is cuz me and the guys are goin to the whisp planet and need a guide since they decided to change everything up! I heard it's a hospital facility now! That's pretty nifty! Now, I understand you might not want to do it, for reasons we both know ._. I cant help but go to you because we are best buddies right? Just cuz… THAT, happened doesn't (2/2) change how we are … right? ^.^' ahh sooo plz get back to me ? we need to know before 9 if you can meet us at the elevator terminal on the "home" planet… sorry for texting you so late!**_

_**-Tails :D**_

I look to my phones home page and notice its 9:00 a.m … 'Should I make them wait? Im positive they wouldn't be here exactly at 9… so that's what ill do! Ill make em wait! … should I even go?'

As I got up from bed I made it the best I could after I wake up. I went over to my closet and picked out the same summer dress with the neon colors, black sandals and headband and took a shower to get the smell of the morning off me.

* * *

Downstairs….

Silver was already up by 8:30, I assumed he was in the kitchen because I smelled pancakes. Mmm, pancakes… "Silver? Are you awake?" I called from upstairs.

"Yea! I uh… I'm making breakfast!" Silver chuckled a bit. I hopped down stairs to see the sheet I had given him last night was folded in eights. I picked up the blanket to put in the stairs closet, under the stairs. Once I toss the sheet into the closet and lock it back up, I waltz over to the kitchen, looking for Silver.

He was standing at the table with pancakes and as a center piece there was a beautiful bouquete of Daisies and carnations and roses, an assortment of white, yellow and red, I fell in love all over again, 'I knew this feeling, I was right from the beginning.

"Wow, that smells wonderful." I examine the pancakes as the fluffy golden brown edges simply beckoned me to snarf them down!

"Oh, well the flowers were no problem, I forgot you lived down the block from that flower shop that never closes, hahaha…" Silver chuckled shyly, placing the last pancake on what I assumed to be my plate.

I look over to him, suddenly realizing he was referring to the flowers. "Of course! I love their fragrance, hehehehe…" I chuckled sheepishly, with a hand behind my head. The only thing my stomach yearned for in the morning was, you guessed, FOOD.

We sat in silence as we ate, again not an awkward silence, but ,though in both our perspectives, we had always eaten breakfast silently. Once we finished, I offered to wash dishes, I took my phone out of my pocket and put my smock on so I wouldn't get wet. I left it on vibrate on the kitchen counter and while I was washing the dishes Silver offered to clean up the stove and countertops.

Not even moments later, my phone buzzed but I didn't hear it. Silver outta curiosity, of course, checked who it was that texted Me. His eyes widend at the sender… **TAILS.**

* * *

_**Soo? R&R! pweaaase :3**_

_**UPDATE! O: TOOK OUT THE TEXT LOL X3**_


	8. The Decisions

**CHAPTERRR EIIIIGHT-TAH! :D**

* * *

_*****Silver'sPOV*****_

I finished eating and Amy offered to wash the dishes. Not to be super stereotypical, I offered to clean the countertops and the stove. I watched as Amy brought the dishes to the sink, placed her phone on the countertop and placed her frilly pink smock on. 'My heart keeps fluttering!' I shook my head a bit to regain consciousness and quickly got a soapy rag and scrubbed at the little pieces of pancake batter caked onto the tops of the stove… 'Oops hehehe…'

A few moments later of scrubbing the irritating batter splats, I felt a vibrate, and looked towards Amy's phone.

**…**

'I'm sure a peek won't hurt.' I psychokinetically kept the rag scrubbing and held the phone up to my view. My heart dropped to my gut and stood there… The message she received was from **TAILS**.

_From: Tails_

_To: Rosey Sent: 9:59a.m July 25th, 2012_

_**Uhm, Good morning Amy. Wanted to know if you were picking us up anytime soon? Please text back. We are all worried! **_

_**-Tails :D**_

'Sorry, she won't be texting you back,' I snickered, 'aaaand… DELETE.'

* * *

*****Amy'sPOV*****

I had finished the dishes and took my smock off and hung it on the hook near the cabinets with my spices. I turned to see Silver scrubbing seemingly slow… So I decided to help him out! I took the sheeps wool from under the sink and some soap. While I scrubbed away at the little pieces still there silver washed his paws, dried them put his gloves back on and sulked to the couch, almost in disbelief. As I finished up Silver's end, I joined him over by the couch.

"Hey, Good Morning." I finally spoke over the silence.

"Hey." Silver said oddly, in a hushed voice.

"So, the pancakes were good! I didn't know you knew how to cook." I piped up, hopefully his mood would change.

"It's nothing, hey, you wanna do something today? I'm really sorry for yesterday and falling asleep…"

"Oh! It doesn't matter! Its fine! But if you wanna take me out then we best go where Brie, may or may not find you…" I looked away concerned. I've never felt so nervous about any opponent before, thinking of Brie, made my stomach churn.

"Ok, how about… Oh! Planet Whisp? I heard they have the most beautiful bridges! Brie wouldn't DARE go there!" He laughed out loud.

I cringed a little as he said Whisp, where I was still deciding to take the boys or not… I quickly checked the clock hanging above my stereo, 10:04a.m, 'Would they still be waiting? Naaah, I doubt it!'

"Sure! That sounds wonderful!" I then realized something… Silver was wearing the same clothes as yesterday from that hectic brawl with his sister…

"What's wrong? Don't go changing your mind!" He asked worriedly, and then noticed I was staring at the cuts and dust through his clothes. "Oh… I can tell from your face, I look a wreck don't I? … Hmm. I guess a quick shopping trip won't hurt?"

I quickly ran upstairs. Since i was still in my p.j's, i needed to change. I opened my closet and picked out my blue halter top, white capris and white flats and hurriedly changed. I put a blue floral clip in my hair and got my purse a simple black one with my iPod, headphones, terminal id, wallet and a spare set of keys. I put on my best smelling perfume and added a little mascara. Finally, getting my sunglasses and taking a final look in the mirror. Before leaving my room, I was remembering his grey button down snatching it on the way out. I walk calmly back downstairs to him waiting at the bottom.

"Here! I kept it nice, and folded hahaha." I giggled sheepishly handing him the button down, he had rolled up his sleeves on the wife beater and unzippered the bottom parts of his shorts to make them baggier and shorter. I thought he looked DREAMY… To stop myself from drooling, I quickly tugged his hand to the door opening it and taking in the scenery.

The area around the elevator terminal that connected the human world from the outer world, so they say, was a very long and outstretched area, with buses docked and anchored to resist the urge of falling due to gravity. The sun shone just right against the buses onto the face of tourist, travelers, merchants, you'd be surprised who you find here… speaking of which…

"So, are you ready?" I called to Silver who was shielding his eyes from the reflection, but lucky me! I brought my sunglasses! I placed them on and strode to the terminal bus, heading towards the shopping district of the "home" planet.

"Wait for me! I'm new here remember?" Silver hesitantly jogged over to my side, coming to a easy walk on the outside of me.

* * *

**_***Silver'sPOV***_**

I had only suggested shopping to distract her from picking "THEM" up, I had and cared for Amy, its been what FOUR months? They decide to talk to her now? I don't think so, she's finally moved on and I wanted her, I made the decision last night. I made us official… in my mind…

As I hurried over to Amy's side, heading towards the terminal bus, I got as virtually close as I could have. I wanted to always feel like this… my decision was final… and today, she'll know all about it.

"So, where to first, Ames?" My mind froze. 'Oh, no… what did I just say? She's gonna kill me!'

"I was thinking the mens department of the shopping centre. Its really big! I met one of my employees there! We'll go for you first." She said with a sweet smile.

I half expected to be crushed with her hammer, 'What … Just happened? She didn't hurt me when I said Ames…'.

We entered the terminal and zoomed down the street passing the residential suites and max complex's. Passing by high ways and billboards. Truly a sight to behold, and so different from, Soleanna.

It made me a wee bit homesick, but the only way I'd ever go back home is if I had Amy , by my side as the queen of Soleanna…

* * *

*****Amy'sPOV*****

We were just going to board the terminal bus when the most UNEXPECTED thing, I'm assuming, came out of his mouth,

"_So, where to first, Ames?"_

Ahh, that gave me goosebumps! … I wasn't upset or anything I was more happy than surprised, so I replied, "I was thinking the mens department of the shopping centre. Its really big! I met one of my employees there! We'll go for you first."

Giving him my most honest and true sweet smile, we boarded the terminal easily, though, the look on his face concerned me for a slight second. Passing by high ways and billboards, apartment complex's and buildings, I felt at home, it partially reminded me of Station Square, withs its train going to and from The Mystic Ruins, I missed meeting up with Tikal and Big, deep near the ruins entrance.

But that's all ancient history.

I Look outside the window to the passing scenery and notice Silver has laid his head on my shoulder, I didn't mind, I liked his presence, I loved it when he would be so close. I still dont know what to think, why do i feel like this? I just still have this hint of doubt in my heart that im not ready. I need a sign or something… The thing that will have neon pointers and a sign around Silver saying,"HE'S THE ONE", in glowing letters.

I giggled at the neon pointers, maybe that was just an exaggeration… I'm guessing he heard me giggle and looked up at me,"Hey." He smiled that, oh, so sweet smile sent from Chaos himself.

"Hey." I smiled back, a strange urge to curl his Silvery locks, and so I did. I twirled and curled a single lock for the rest of the way to the Terminal Mall.

* * *

_**UPDATED! NEEDED **_**ALOT_ OF GRAMMAR AND SPELLING CHECKS O_O" LMAO ^-^"_**


	9. Encounters

_**-THANKS FOR THE REVIEW! CHAPTER 10(BRAWL)-THE LONGEST CHAPTER YET SHALL HAVE A NEW OC, & BIO. I HOPE YOU LIKE MY STORY :[…**_

_**DO NOT OWN ANY SEGA CHARACTERS(OR SETTINGS) OTHER THAN BRIE AND BRICK. THOSE ARE MY OC'S.**_

* * *

_*****Amy'sPOV*****_

The Terminal Mall was the LARGEST Mall on the "home" planet AND on earth. We truly reign supreme, when it comes to size. Once, we got off the Bus and onto the platform, I led Silver through the bustling crowd to the upstairs men's department. The entire floor secured specifically for the men's attire.

"Wow, this is huge." Silvers jaw dropped a bit at the entirety of the store dedicated to only men, as we walked in they checked my Terminal ID and looked over to the astonished hedgehog, "He's with me." I flashed him a smile and we were let into the gigantic shopping department.

"Where would you like to go to first?" I envisioned him in almost every outfit imaginable; so far he looks good in almost everything… 'I'm glad I have lots of money!' "Heeheheehe!"

"Uhm, wellllll…. I'm not sure… I've always had the servants buy me clothes, not cuz I wanted to! But because my father wouldn't let me out of the castle… hehe." He chuckles and sweat drops scratching his cheek.

"It's fine! How about I get you some outfits and you can try them on see which ones you like best, and I'll buy them!" I squeaked on the inside, I would pick out the nicest outfits, and the best matching accessories!

"Well…"

"GREAT! Wait by the fitting rooms ill be back in at least twenty!" I kissed him on the cheek and pointed over to the fitting rooms and skipped off to the button downs and slacks first, with the only grin on my face.

* * *

*****Silver'sPOV*****

I was dumb founded… This one floor was dedicated to nothing but men, whether you're a baby boy, a toddler boy, a teenage, boy all the way to a deceased old man! You thought of it they HAD it, and I had never thought of such a store.

"Where would you like to go to first?" Amy smiled sweetly at the security guard and tugged me into the store.

"Uhm, wellllll…. I'm not sure… I've always had the servants buy me clothes, not cuz I wanted to! But because my father wouldn't let me out the castle… heh." I chuckled a bit and sweat a little, scratching the crease of my mouth and my cheek.

"It's fine! How about I get you some outfits and you can try them on see which ones you like best, and I'll buy them!" You can already guess as to the pressure she was using to squeak… Nonetheless, I gave in, I didn't show it but I did.

"Well…"

"**GREAT**! Wait by the fitting rooms ill be back in at least twenty!" She kissed me on the cheek and showed me where the changing rooms were, I nodded and walked calmly by the rooms on a cushion next to a mirror with three connected.

"Now, I wait…" I patiently sat. Feeling a bit unsure of whether she was gonna meet with them, or be honest and actually look for clothes for me… 'She won't worry about them… I deleted Tails' message, she'll think they forgot all about her.'

I smirked, a devilish and greedy smirk, but all for caring for Amy. I wonder if what I'm doinh is right, not just for me, but for My Amy, too.

_… My Amy…_

I liked the ring it had to it, sounded just as beautiful as her… 'Hmm. I should start thinking of where to take her, to tell her my true feelings.'

Twenty Minutes of **BOREDOM** have passed and the active hedgehog was no where in sight… 'Is she lost? I mean… _I _would get lost in here even with a giant sign that said exit… this place is _enormous!'_

As I grew tired of sitting I decided to walk in the direction Amy had gone… Much to my surprise, the wide variety of clothes peaked my interests. I saw designs that decorated the stores walls, with colors of black and shades of blue, it varied from the whitest white, to the darkest purple. I never knew such colors existed! Walking through the maze of swimming trunks, and wife beaters, I finally spotted a pink hedgehog looking at a purple button down, and dark blue denims.

A devilish thought entered my mind, 'I'm gonna scare her.' The grin was plastered to my face, I nearly chuckled out loud. Not to scare her yet, I took a tie from the mannequin and slowly crept behind her. Quickly tossing the blind fold over her eyes and holding her close to me, I broke out laughing.

"AH! OhEmGee OhEmGee OhEmGEEEE!" Her exact words before I collapsed to the floor holding my ribcage. Tears loosely falling from my eyes. 'She was REALLY saying, 'Oh Em Gee'?'

"Oh, Amy! I'm so sorry! I had to, but I regret it, I'm sorry! I really am!" I choked in between outbursts of laughter. Trying to see Amy's face clearly, through tears, I saw her with her hands cupped over her mouth staring in the direction behind me. I noticed her seriousness and turned to the direction she was facing… Much to my surprise, all fun of scaring Amy had turned into rage and frustration. I stood to show I wasnt kidding around.

"Well, well, well! What a quaint little get together we have here." A midnight black and dull crimson hedgehog with pointy quills, chuckled at the most, not even looking in her direction.

"Some things NEVER change, do they, Amy?" A bright red echidna grinned a rather upset one, a look of disgust in his eyes. I noticed Amy fidgeting a bit; I could hear her heart racing. 'Not good… I had NOT anticipated this.'

I was so hesitant, yet determined, as I stepped forward in front of Amy, blocking her view completely of … _HIM, _"Whatever crawled up your asses and died, has nothing to do with us. So, I advised you leave." Keeping my voice as calm and collected as possible, I stared into Sonic's eyes.

Just then, Sonic stared back at me. His emerald shining eyes seeming to pierce my very being, was looking past me and at Amy. Positioning myself to further cover her, Sonic was completely out of view. On going shoppers noticed our little "_confrontation",_ and stopped their shopping subtly. Sonic seeming not to care to even look at Amy any more made me sick, how she could still be treated like this by this _**FOOL.**_ I clenched my fist, letting off the slightest bit of aura, and feeling a gentle touch to my forearm, Amy.

"Don't, it isn't worth it. I was surprised to see them there, that's all. Please lets just go pay for these clothes and go home, I don't want to attract anymore attention than we've already attracted…" I felt her face bury into the quills on my back, I looked back at her slightly, and then back at Sonic and his 'gang'. I eyeballed around to look for Tails, to my surprise he wasn't even there, probably didn't want to show up to make a fool of Amy to wait for no one.

"Just for you." I whispered back. I turned to face her completely, holding her close to my body, hugging her waist and kissed her forehead. I began walking her back to the entrance where the cashier was, my arm on her waist the entire time.

"Humph, I knew he hadn't grown the slightest bit." Shadow, the black and crimson hedgehog watched as we walked away. "Do you, perhaps, believe there is somewhat of a **spark**?"

"Whatever, at least she found someone who can put up with her bullshit." Sonic grunted as he walked to the opposite side of the store, to the balcony exit.

"Hmm, and I suppose he still isn't over her…" Knuckles, the red echidna mumbled, placing his paw under his chin.

"Yes, I agree."

* * *

*****SONICSPOV*****

I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog! Fastest thing alive with millions of Fan Girls, almost EVERYWHERE you'd look! Yup, I'm just THAT popular. My merchandise was literally everywhere you looked back on earth, but here on the "Home" Planet, all I got was a thank you for getting rid of egg-head… I felt like an outcast, which I suppose, is why she had moved here in the first place.

When Tails had told me he scrounged up enough rings from his inventions for us four to go to the Space Park, I was thrilled, but knowing how long it would take to go there, relax and come back, wasn't enough for Sally to stay with me. She didn't want the temptations of other men to occur during my absence, while being her boyfriend. Heart broken, I wanted nothing than to escape for a while. This little vacation was going to be much needed.

We got to the suite on July 25, at exactly midnight. We got some food, wondered of what would occur on our trip and the fact that we had no idea where anything was anymore, due to the refurbishments and redecorating of the Park, we needed a guide. With little money on us, who coulda guessed the guides would be so expensive? Then Tails, gotta love him, had an idea to ask an 'old friend' give a free guide around. Oblivious, I knocked out waiting for the morning to come to wonder who the 'old friend' was.

_July 25th, 9:15a.m._

I stretched, and yawned. Going to my luggage I pull out a blue wife beater and a black button down and black shorts with black blue and gray sneakers that looked my original sneakers. Once I picked out my clothes I went to the shower, 'Seems like everyone is awake already.' The shower room was steaming, assuming everyone had taken their showers and were in the suits dining hall for breakfast. I on the other hand loved to take my time in the shower. It felt heavenly, regardless of the fact, water isn't my specialty…

I thought a lot about the trip up here, all the memories of storming and thrashing all of eggmans plans, made me smile, the good old days… It was even good when Amy had greeted me back on earth. I couldn't exactly feel happy to see her since, before my venture up to the Park, I had promised Sally that upon my return I would be her man. That was Four and a half months ago, now being single with out the one I had hoped would be my cure from the obsessed hedgehog… Only to be proven wrong, and have the feeling of despair hit me all over again.

After my shower of collective thoughts and memories I quickly got dressed and met the rest of my gang at the lobby, to do some clothes shopping, me completely lost to what I was to face next…

* * *

**NEW OC : BRICK! BIO IN NEXT CHAPTER, REVIEW SOME IDEAS AS TO HOW HE RELATES TO AMY PLIS ! :)**

**UPDATE! DOING UPDATES ON ALL CHAPS!**


	10. The Brawl

_***CHAPTER 10(BRAWL)-THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HOPE YOU LIKE MY STORY :[…***_

_***DO NOT OWN ANY SEGA CHARACTERS, OTHER THAN BRIE AND BRICK B\C THOSE ARE MY OC.***_

* * *

*****SONICSPOV*****

'**NEVER** in my life on earth or Mobius, have I seen a department store this huge. Dedicated to **ONLY MEN**, might I add! I was definitely down for some shopping!' I felt like a squealing school girl, who just stole her parents' credit card.

"Well, where should we start? Since, Amy was a no show; the actual tour bus is leaving around 11." Tails checked his watch reading 10:10a.m, 'Plenty of time to get a few things each.'

We all looked around at the gigantic signs labeling the aisles and rows of never ending clothing,

"**DRESS PANTS**, **TUXEDOES**, and **BUTTON DOWNS**" Tails read aloud,

"**TIES**, **BOWS**, **BOUTINAIRRES**, and **HATS**" Shadow mumbled,

"**SWIMMING TRUNKS**, **SANDALS**, and **SPEEDOS?**" Knuckles slurred at the last word, putting on a face of disgust.

"HAHAHAHAA!" I burst out laughing. Looking around at the stores interior, the racks of clothing and scuffling of customers reminded me of the bustling city, Station Square, all my crazy adventures with my friends, being chased by that temperamental hedgehog… Although, I haven't been able to run as fast without having a good reason to. Maybe the way I told her… shouldn't have been so harsh.

"What do you suppose fa-, **SONIC**, is thinking of now..?" Shadow pondered, getting used to his new friendship with the one he had always consider the 'Fake'.

"Beats me." Tails said. Unsure of what was racing through his "big brothers" mind.

Suddenly, a scream and a roar of laughter were heard to every ones left. As they jogged silently to the area, they saw a shocked pink hedgehog ; hands now over her mouth and a crazed looking silver hedgehog laughing on the floor; given the pink ones expression, he had gotten up to only stare me in the face.

"Well, well, well! What a quaint little get together we have here." The midnight black and dull crimson hedgehog with pointy quills, chuckled at the most, not even looking in her direction.

"Some things NEVER change, do they, Amy?" The bright red echidna grinned a rather upset one, a look of disgust in his eyes. While the yellow, twin –tailed fox hid behind the rack of clothing close to me, I glared the other direction, hoping they would leave.

"Whatever crawled up your asses and died has nothing to do with us. So, I advised you leave." The silver hedgehog had been staring at me, so I stared back, as cold heartedly as Shadow would have done. 'If only you knew.' I chuckled to myself. I tried staring a little to Amy's direction, yearning for her to say something, but that DAMNED hedgehog further blocked her view from me, aggravated enough as I was, I looked away.

Just then low whispers were exchanged between Amy and Silver, leading up to something that made my stomach feel like it was torn from my very being, he held her close and kissed her. 'That bastard…' My fists were balled crossed against my chest, watching them leave.

"Humph, I knew he hadn't grown the slightest bit." Shadow the black and crimson hedgehog watched as we walked away. "Do you, perhaps, believe there is somewhat of a spark?"

"Whatever, at least she found someone who can put up with her bullshit." I grunted as I walked to the opposite side of the store, to the balcony exit.

"Hmm, and I suppose he still isn't over her…" Knuckles mumbled, placing his paw under his chin.

"Yes, I agree."

Tails gave a look of worry and decided to go over to his "Big Brother". Before he reached him however, a hover board with long white ribbons and large silver bells, came out of no where knocking Sonic to the floor.

* * *

_**12:35a.m, Terminal dock, Planet Whisp, Amy's P.o.v.**_

I never felt so embarrassed… Silver had looked so dashing in the outfit I had picked out for him. It was a black and dark green stripped polo with khaki pants and his normal shoes, black and grey. A hand in his pocket and arm wrapped around my waist, I felt like a treasure in the bounty hunters arms.

"Hey, Ames." He started, startling me from my daydreams.

"Yeah?" I looked up to find him staring right down to me, yeah, yeah. I know what you're thinking… I'm really short…

"Where do you wanna go to first?"

"Uhm…" I had no idea what was on this planet other than the hospital, since the shuttle to the "Home" planet wasn't for another hour and a half, I seemed pretty lost even before we left the terminal grounds.

"I have an idea, only if you're ok with it." He looked less determined by this point, I felt horrible, a simple friendly date, and I had nothing… NOTHING, to contribute. Wanting his smile back, I quickly agreed and let him whisk me off to a field.

"Oh, wow. How beautiful." I was placed underneath a tree in the middle of a field with a bridge a few feet away connecting to the other side, underneath a water fall. 'Pure bliss.' I couldn't keep my eyes off of the gorge that was under the bridge, the area around me which was the field, and the person I was with. Silver.

"Silver, this place is absolutely gorgeous..!" I hardly spoke, still taken aback from the view, the breeze and the smell of the flowers; I wander off dazed back to the tree where Silver had made himself comfortable in the crook of the trunk of the tree.

"I know." That's all of our conversation, for a while. The silence was breathtaking, as awkward as anyone could have guessed it was, they're wrong. The sun shining down through the many leaves of the thin trunked, bush-y tree top, made it feel surreal. A dream, not even I wanted to wake up to.

I stared at the sky, the clouds, the waterfall, the endless field of flowers and trees in the distance, the bridge, then my eyes rested upon his face, much to my surprise, was still looking right at me. A wave of chills was sent up and down my spine as I stared into his deep Golden eyes, and he peered into my lushes green depths. We felt close, closer than ever, I saw his eyes shut a bit, and my eyes copied his, inching forward, waiting for that moment I've longed to happen back then, with Sonic… I suddenly stopped moving, and looked my head the other way.

Silver obviously didn't notice and kept moving forward his lips puckered slightly finally feeling skin, opening his eyes to see the back of my head. He had kissed the back of my neck, I shivered a little, being that that was my tickle spot I stood facing the way I was, feeling a little upset as the flashbacks from Station Square had flooded my mind and tears tracing my cheek bones. I let my head fall as Silver was taken aback and stared at me.

"Amy? Are you ok? I-I'm sorry! I mean, I-wanted-that-to-happen-but-if-you-didn't-I'm-!" I cut his words off with a finger to his lips; my puffy green eyes stared at his shocked yellow buttons and choked between sobs,

"This isn't your fault; I just don't know what the hell I'm doing…" I stood up and walked towards the bridge. It wasn't long before I heard his footsteps, then nothing but a gust of wind. A part of me wanted to look back and run to him and hold him, but the other part kept me from looking back and being hurt again. I reached the bridge before turning around to no sign of Silver. Frantic, I looked by the tree and in some nearby bushes, but with him no where to be found; I got scared, unaware of getting back to the terminal, I lost it.

This made me cry harder and louder.

"Please! Don't leave me! I… I don't know what to do!" I fell to my knees grasping me shoulders sobbing loudly, "I don't know what to do…"

* * *

*****Silver'sPOV*****

I could hear my heart rate depleting; I wanted this so bad, I was like a junkie just about to get my fix.

'Do it, just do it, she obviously wants it too! She won't be mad! Do it!' my thoughts screamed.

I felt as close as I ever could be when my lips touched skin, 'Do girls' lips feel so hairy?' I opened my eyes to see that I kissed the back of her neck, her head turned in the opposite direction of me. I was shocked and upset, I felt like crying as much as the next girl but I kept my composure.

"Amy? Are you ok? I-I'm sorry! I mean, I-wanted-that-to-happen-but-if-you-didn't-I'm-!" I was cut off by her slender finger pressed on my lips, like pushing a button.

"This isn't your fault; I just don't know what the hell I'm doing…" She walked away, I felt like everything I was planning on doing was completely wrong, I had to fix it. I shot up trying to reach her. Everything felt slow-mo…

Me reaching my hand out to her, she's still walking away.

Feeling a strong gust of wind, a blur, bells. 'What the-?'

Black… I felt cold rush to the side of my face, I was lifted; the wind fighting through my quills.

Unconscious. I was immobilized.

"Nothing, will stop me from getting what I want, big brother." I knew it, Brie. 'How? … How did she find us? Could it have been…?'

I could only think of HIM, I couldn't think right, my head throbbed, I was seeing everything blurred.

Finally, what seemed to be forever in the air, I landed hard on my side, on what appeared to be metal of some sort. I felt cold and I couldn't feel my fingers. I struggled to get up, when suddenly I was clocked in the same spot as earlier and fell into a deep, deep unconsciousness. Just before I had heard, 'Buckle your safety belts for the ride to Soleanna.'

* * *

*****SONICSPOV*****

That honestly pissed me off. I had never felt so disgusted in my life, 'What the HELL am I thinking? Why the HELL should I be concerned?'

Those thoughts buzzed through my head on my rather short trip to the Balcony, when all I could've remembered was a piece of metal bashing into my ear.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I fell to the floor grasping my ear; I was too shocked to think straight and instead saw a blue hedgehog, standing above me on a black and blue hover board. Boy, did she have a poker face!

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHY DID YOU CLOCK ME IN THE HEAD!" I was pissed enough than THIS bitch comes outta no where! I was sick and tired of surprises for one day. "You had the BALLS to rock me in the head but no balls to tell me what the hell you're doing? Huh?"

She stepped forward and grabbed me by my throat! I couldn't believe what was happening! Then she said, "Tell ME where Silver is."

'Oh, yea. Ask the man when you're fuckin' CHOKIN' him to death…' I then kicked her in her stomach, flipped back and took a defensive position.

"Sonic!" Tails and Knuckles gasped, while Shadow merely turned to watch the near scuffle that occurred.

"Tell me why you need to know, THEN, and ONLY THEN, will I tell you." I couldn't fight a girl! It was better just coming to an understand, she looked up at me recoiling from my kick, and said,

"I'm taking him home. NOW. He had no right to leave, and you wouldn't understand, PEASANT." She practically hissed the words; her crimson eyes injecting their poison in my soul. I lowered my fists, replaying the words 'taking him home,' over and over in my mind. The only grin squeezed its way through my cheeks.

"Oh, I see, I see. Now… What WOULD that reason be?" I crossed an arm across my chest and placed my other hand beneath my chin, waiting attentively for her reply.

"So he can stay at Soleanna and rule it like HE was supposed to." She then sat, coolly on her hover board not taking her eyes of me for a second. She was starting to creep the hell outta me.

"Welllll. I COULD tell you where he is," her muscles tensed, "If I knew what was in it for me." I winked at her, as I saw her reaction of that slight pink line around her cheeks; I knew I could easily get over her.

"Tell me now! There is NOTHING in store for you with your OBVIOUS required help! Now help me, or suffer." She flipped her Hover Board and obtained a stick of some sort from the underside of it. She raised the katana with one hand and kinetically slide the hover board to rest against the wall, glaring at me with that faint brush of pink on her cheeks.

"Really? Really." I stared at her with disbelief,"You'd _FIGHT_ me to get where _YOUR_ brother is? What if I was bluffing about his whereabouts? You would hurt an innocent civilian because you lost your brother?" I scoffed, and began walking towards the balcony exit once more; waving a hand signaling the boys to follow.

There she stood, shocked at the truth he had spoken, she had NOT taken into account that he could have just been a stranger, who she hurt. To find her brother. She obviously felt stupid.

She lowered her katana and her faced FLUSHED red. She looked down away from the boys who followed their 'LEADER'. "Well, look at you, scared aren't we." Shadow said with a simple smirk as he began walking away again; only to have his calf grabbed by the girl who was still unknown to us, and spoke.

"You have the power I require. Help me," she paused as she looked up him,"Please."

He slowly turned his head towards her and looked at the pleading pathetic hedgehog and sneered, "What on the planet and the next, makes you think I would help YOU?" he tried shaking her off but her grip just got tighter.

"You're not a follower," She stated. Their crimson eyes having a battle of their own, deciding who would dominate. "You are destined to be much more than that, I can already see it."

His eyes twitched a little, 'What intelligence does this girl posses? How would SHE know of such things…' He glared at the girl, only to say…

"What is it that you needed? A Hedgehog I presume?"

Her grin widened as his grin met hers at a chance meeting as he helped her up and held her hand.

"Chaos Control."

* * *

**_WELL ? HOW IS IT o_o" i worked almost ALL DAY on this, remember PLEASE review if anything is confusing! it helps ! HONEST! ^-^"_**


	11. Force

_**HOPE YOU LIKE MY STORY :[…***_

_***DO NOT OWN ANY SEGA CHARACTERS OTHER THAN BRIE AND BRICK.* *THOSE ARE MY OC.***_

* * *

*****AMY'S [POV] *****

"**DAMN IT TO HELL**!" I punched the tree, leaving multiple holes and dents where I attacked; I fell to my knees again and hugged them tight. While the tears rolled off my face.

"Why does this always happen to me! Why do I have to suffer because I just don't understand! …. Why do I have to feel so alone?"

I sat in silence, whispering, 'stupid, stupid, stupid girl,' to ensure my brain that I fucked up. I didn't know anyone knew or cared for this field, I looked around at the damage I caused.

Broken branches, dented trees, uprooted bushes, and crushed rocks. My hands had multiple bruises and cuts, but I couldn't feel them. I was numb. My face, my cheeks, my fists…. My heart. I let my eyes close and my head rest on my knees. I couldn't think straight, too many thoughts buzzing around my head.

'he could've been the one, he could've hurt me again, he could've been the one to save me from the memories of sonic, he could've promised to love me and never hurt me, you're too selfish, you're too naïve, you're still too young.'

"**AHHH, FUCK IT _ALL_**!" I raised my fist ready to pound the ground when suddenly; a gentle touch was felt on my shoulder. I froze. Who could that be? Was it him? Did he hear everything I just said? I wanted to turn around and confront the eavesdropper, and another part wanted to run like hell.

I took a breath and slowly lowered my hand. "Who are you, how did you find me out here?"

"Amy, why are you so upset? You're too pretty to ever be upset, now, who do I have to hurt?"

I lost it! I couldn't believe that pick up line! I turned to see my second grade friend Brick! I jumped and hugged him in my death-gripped embrace and squealed with joy.

"Ok! Ok! I see your hugs haven't changed a bit." He spoke returning my embrace and patting my hair. "Why were you destroying the field, though?"

I remembered everything. I let him go and faced him to thoroughly explain. A good ten minutes had gone by with me story of Brie, seeing Sonic and the gang, wanting to kiss Silver, then denying it completely, to Silvers strange enough disappearance.

"Well, my sweet Rose, there is obviously nothing for you to do here. Now, how about I bring you to the terminal so you can retreat home?" Brick was always so kind…. Since the first day of second grade when the other kids made fun of how weird he spoke, I, on the other hand, found it to be absolutely adorable. I always hung out with him, morning, noon and the time we waited for our parents. I loved him like my big brother, and he cared for me like his little sister. Yeah, we're awesome like that!

"I suppose so…. But I'm so concerned…. I'm scared!" I hugged myself, feeling rather chilly as the sun began to reach the end of its journey for the day, dusk was nearly here and no sign of Silver was shown.

"Everything shall be fine! Believe me, love will find its way back home." With that he put his arm on my shoulder and walked me in the direction of the terminal, pointing various things out about the scenery around us, while my mind stood strictly on Silver's safety…

'Oh, Silver, what happened to you?'

* * *

*********BRIE'SPOV*********

**LOG 10, JULY 25, 2:45P.M**

**JUST BEFORE I HAD SET OUT WITH THE BLACK AND RED HEDGEHOG I DECIDED TO PREPARE A PRIVATE SHUTTLE STRAIGHT TO SOLEANNA, NOT WASTING ANYMORE OF THE TIME THE RESEARCHERS TOLD ME TO USE BRINGING SILVER HOME, GETTING THAT SHUTTLE WAS MY FIRST PRIORITY NOW.**

**I RODE MY HOVERBOARD HIGH ABOVE THE COMPLEXES AND TOWN HOUSES OF THE SO CALLED "Home" PLANET WITH THE BLACK AND RED HEDGEHOG TO THE TERMINAL TOWER, WHERE THEY DIRECTED SHUTTLE SCHEDULES AND ORDERED REPAIRS AND WHATNOT.**

**I OCCAISIONALLY FIND MYSELF INTRIGUED BY THE WAY … SHADOW… SEES THINGS OR LOOKS AROUND, I FOUND IT …. CUTE. BUT SUCH THOUGHTS CANNOT BE PLACED IN ONES MIND SIMPLY BECAUSE I WAS ON A MISSION. I NEVER, **_**EVER, **_**TAKE RESPONSIBILITIES THE RESEARCHERS GAVE LIGHTLY. **

**ONCE WE REACHED THE TOWER, 3:03P.M. **

**WE DISMOUNTED MY HOVERBOARD AND QUICKLY LOOKED AROUND OUR SURROUNDINGS TO ADAPT TO THE SETTING. I FOUND IT BEST IF THE HEDGEHOG DISTRACTED THE FOOLISH GUARDS WHILE I FORCE THE CONDUCTOR TO GIVE ME THE SHUTTLE RIDE FREE AT EXACTLY 4:00.**

**HE LOOKED TO ME WITH DISGUST FOR SOME PROFOUND REASON, "What happened to ME, being a leader and not a ****follower****." HE SCOWLED.**

**IN TURN I STATED, "My mission, My rules. This shall be a one time partnership, believe me when I say, I'm simply implying that ****YOU**** be the distraction while ****I ****make my mission almost complete."**

**I COULD TELL RIGHT AWAY HE WOULDN'T CARE IF YOU WERE A GOD, HE WOULD BEAT YOU DOWN ON THE SPOT, BUT THAT I SUPPOSE WAS DIFFERENT FOR ME. AS HIS EXPRESSION SOFTENED, I CARRIED ON SNEAKING PAST A WATER TOWER TO LOOK DOWN ON THE GUARDS. AS I POINTED TO THE GUARDS, SHADOW QUICKLY AND QUIETLY SAID, "Chaos spear." **

**LIGHTS OF SPEARS SURROUNDED HIM AS HE SWIFTLY REINED TWO DOWN ON EACH OF THE TWO GUARDS BELOW. NOT KILLING THEM BUT HOLDING THEM IN PLACE AND BLINDING THEM TEMPORARILY, THAT WAS MY CUE TO MAKE MY RESERVATION. I HOPPED ON MY HOVER BOARD AND SLOWLY TRAVELED DOWN, LOOKING UP TO REASSURE MYSELF OF MY LOOK OUT. LANDING ALMOST COMPLETELY AT THE TERMINAL TOWERS HQ, I BROKE THE GLASS AND FLEW OFF MY HOVER BOARD, READYING MYSELF FOR ANY GUARDS WHO MIGHT'VE BEEN IN THE ROOM. **

**THE CONDUCTOR STARED AT ME, SHOCKED AND ENRAGED. I NOTICE HIS FINGERS LURKING FOR SOMETHING UNDER THE RIM OF HIS DESK.**

"**DON'T YOU DARE," I KENETICALLY STOPPED HIS ENTIRE BEING AND FORCED HIM OUT OF THE CHAIR. "OR THINGS WILL GET UGLY. NOW. I NEED TO MAKE A RESERVATION. MAKE A SHUTTLE BOARDING PRIVATE FOR THE TIME AROUND 4:00 TODAY. IF I DON'T HAVE AN ESCORT FOR MY SHUTTLE AT THAT TIME, THAN BEST PREPARE YOURSELF FOR THIS TOWER AND THE TERMINAL TO BE FOREVER BLOWN INTO SPACE." I GLARE; HE SHAKES HIS HEAD QUICKLY AND QUIETLY.**

**I LOOSEN MY GRIP ON HIS BODY ND ONLY LET A HAND FUNCTION PROPERLY. I LOWERED HIM TO HIS COMPUTER AND ALLOWED HIM TO TYPE IN 'PRIVATE SHUTTLE, URGENT, 4:00P.M, JUNE 24'AND PRESSES SEND; HE LOOKED UP AT ME, STILL QUIVERING.**

**I FLASH A DEVILISH GRIN AND RELEASED MY KINETIC GRIP ON HIM ENTIRELY; I PLACE A FINGER TO HIS LIP AND WHISPER IN HIS EAR. "If you tell anyone what happened here and I see millions of cops and reinforced machinery, here at 4? You've already buried yours and millions of residents lives."**

**I SLOWLY LEFT, JUST **_**PRAYING**_** HE'D HIT THE SECURITY BUTTON. AS I REACHED THE BROKEN WINDOW AND MY HOVER BOARD, I TURNED TO HIM CHUCKLING, "What a ****GOOD**** boy!" AT THAT MOMENT, I TOSSED MYSELF OUT THE WINDOW RIDING UP TO SHADOW; WHICH WAS CUE FOR THE RELEASE ON THE GUARDS BE ERASED. I HURRIEDLY LEFT, AND IN A BLINK OF AN EYE, WE WERE TRANSPORTED.**

* * *

**PLANET WHISP 3:36P.M**

**WE ARRIVED AT THIS FRIVOLOUS PLANET WHERE SHADOW HAD SENSED SILVERS PRESENCE, NOW MY MISSION WAS NEARLY COMPLETED. AS ME AND THE CRIMSON HEDGEHOG WANDERED THE SKIES FOR MY DELINQUENT BROTHER FINALLY BRINGING HIM HOME.**

**SPEAK OF THE DEVIL, HE FLIES BENEATH THE TREE TOPS BELOW AND RESTS AT A SINGLE TREE, HOLDING THAT SAME ROSY HEDGEHOG.**

'**What would her relation be to my brother?' I COULDN'T HELP BUT WONDER SEEING AS HE **_**IS**_** MY BROTHER. **

**WE WAITED FOR THE RIGHT MOMENT TO STRIKE; SOONER THAN EXPECTED, THE PINK HEDGEHOG EMERGES FROM UNDER THE TREE AND WALKS TOWARDS AN UNSTABLE LOOKING BRIDGE NEAR THE WATERFALL. I LET THE HOVER BOARD LAND SOFTLY ACROSS THE TREE, WAITING FOR SILVER TO EMERGE.**

**AS HE GOT UP, SHADOW AIMED MY HOVERBOARD CAREFULLY SO THAT WHEN IT DID HIT, HE WOULDN'T REGAIN MUCH CONCIOUSNESS FOR A WHILE. PERFECT.**

"**Now!" I WHISPERED RATHER LOUDLY, GIVING PERMISSION FOR THE HOVER BOARD TO BE SENT WITH ME TRAILING BEHIND IT.**

**AS THE METAL CRASHED INTO THE SIDE OF SILVER'S CRANIUM, I SNATCHED HIM UP AND HOPPED ON MY HOVER BOARD. SHADOW TRAVELING NOT TOO FAR BEHIND; CAUGHT UP AND HELD ONTO MY HIPS TO REGAIN BALANCE, AND WE WERE OFF.**

"**Nothing will stop me from getting what I want, big brother." I SNICKERED. 'The researchers would be SO proud, might even give me another gadget or two!'**

**IT WAS A RATHER LONG TRIP BACK TO THE TERMINALS DOCK, BUT I DIDN'T MIND BECAUSE ONE WAY OR ANOTHER I WOULD SOON BE HOME, WITH THE RESEARCHERS, AND MY SNOB OF A BROTHER AS KING.**

**I THREW HIM ONTO THE TERMINAL SHUTTLES FLOOR, WHICH WAS SPECIFICALLY RESERVED FOR ME AT EXACTLY 4:00P.M. I CHUCKLED TO MYSELF AS HE TRIED TO GET UP, SHADOW WALKING OVER TO SILVER, KICKED HIM IN HIS ALREADY BLEEDING WOUND; OBVIOUSLY KNOCKING HIM OUT FOR A WHILE. **

"**I appreciate all you've done, partner." I GRIMACED, I COULDN'T HELP BUT APPRECIATE THE DIFFICULT ENOUGH TASK FOR HIM TO ACCOMPLISH BY MY SIDE. ESPECIALLY WHEN HIS IDIOTIC OTHER, I PRESUME, SHUT ME OUT COMPLETELY.**

"**You," HE SAID, "Still owe me that information on me being a leader." HE PUT OUT HIS HAND AND MINE MET HIS IN A FIRM HANDSHAKE. **

"**Fine, then I shall be returning when my brother is truthfully inaugurated as king of Soleanna."**

**I RELEASED HIS HAND AT THE END OF MY SENTENCE WHEN THE TERMINAL RECORDING SAID, "Buckle your safety belts for the ride to Soleanna."**

* * *

**WELL? R&R!**


	12. The Betrayal

**THIS STORY SHALL BE FROM SILVERS POV ONLY~~!**

* * *

I had the only headache, I felt weak and restrained. My mind blank and baffled. I awoke to what seemed like a hospital bed, but as my eyes pried open more I noticed I was in the castles research facility. I tried forcing myself up and out of the bed; but my chances of escaping were slim to none.

"LET ME OFF NOW, GILL! I ORDER FOR MY RELEASE!" I shouted to the door, as if someone were standing there the whole time. I few moments later, a tall slender man came up through the door to my bedside, the very sight of his being there wanted me to spit on his pressed lapels.

"Gill, do I have to _repeat_ myself? Or will you do what you've been told." I glared deeply into his eyes forcing the sense of seriousness onto him. I had no idea for my being ever in this damned facility. It made my stomach toss and turn with the sickening chemicals' stench and the oddly shaped subjects in test tubes.

"Well, sire, I would release you right away, if," he paused glancing at the door to see a husky white hedgehog enter the room, bending down to not hit the top of the door frame.

My father.

"DAD? Where were you all this time! Where were you when I needed you the most! Order Gill to release me, Father!" I struggled with the leather belts fastening me to the bed, gasping as my head ached from the sudden movements. I couldn't stay, I left Amy so suddenly, and an apology, maybe a respectful date were _definitely _called for if I ever got back. No. _WHEN_ I got back.

"No." His voice bellowed a bit. Keeping his posture, he stared at Gill then at the door signaling it was his turn to leave. Gill taking his exit then made my stomach drop as I was faced to face with my father, with his deep brown eyes angled daggers through my soul…

"Now, son," he started, "Why do you think I had left in the first place? So you wouldn't be sidetracked or look for ME for advice, as I see what you've done by leaving the castle and even the VILLAGE, I now know you're NOT responsible for the throne yet. Henceforth, we shall wait for your 22nd birthday. Hopefully, by then, you'll grow up enough to learn I won't always be here." he paused to catch his breath.

"But, Father!-" I was interrupted.

"Son, I want you to rest here for ay least a week, at home instead of running from this life, you're only 18, son, and I refuse to see you so hurt. Brie explained how a pink hedgehog confused you for a past love and she inflicted you with such force that you were abandoned in a field. I can NOT believe such foolishness. You're lucky your sister was worried and went after you." With that he left, leaving my jaw wide.

'I don't. Believe this. At all.' I grined my teeth and clenched my fists, hot tears forcing their way down my cheeks, falling onto my blanket.

"DAMN IT! DAMN IT! WHAT THE HELL! BRIIIIEEE!" I bellowed, never in my life had I been filled with such anger, my own SISTER lying about her and the researchers devious plan to place me in power and let them get over on me!

As if on cue, Brie strolled into the room, with a smile wide enough to fit an adult sized bear trap into.

"Why, yes big brother?" She glared, smiling that smile, making my face burn red. I swear I was a bull seeing red.

"How _DARE _you lie! How _DARE_ you put yourself before blood! I would turn the very universe inside out to hurt those who've hurt you, and THIS is how you respect me? You devious wench! You ungrateful rat!" I flailed, forcing all my weight against the belts, causing friction against my fur, burning the areas over and over where the leather met my skin.

"Oh, Big brother… Don't be upset! I was simply enforcing how important the position of Heir was! You simply haven't grown up yet, just as father said." She placed her hands behind her back, her grin melting into something sweet. More like sour if you saw through my rage induced eyes.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT! I MIGHT TURN HELL OVER TO HELP YOU, BUT THIS IS ONE THING I REFUSE TO DO FOR YOU!" I sneered, almost spitting in her direction, she honestly had no idea on how much she took advantage of me.

"And what is that, Big Brother?" She perked her ears up and her eyes twitched slightly, her smile dimming.

"I would never, ever in this life or the next," I pause making sure I had her full attention. "I would never force you into something you **NEVER** ever wanted to do, but now I see you don't respect that idea when it comes to me."

Her eyes widened, either with disbelief or disgust, I wouldn't take either one now, not knowing if I would ever respect whatever she does or says regarding me.

"You lied about everything for yourself and you have no shame, I'm glad you weren't next for the throne. You would've been a horrible queen for only thinking of herself." I tried to turn over on my good side, the blood pounding around my wound, as i slowly lost consciousness.

I either heard the door slam or a heavy pounding on furniture, but I paid no mind as my thoughts carried me away from reality, to a place of serenity, anything but this….

**~*~My Dream~*~**

**_I didn't recognize this place, it was a wide and long room, with furniture covered in sheets and plastic and a single window at the end of the room. I didn't see anyway out so I ventured to the window at the opposite side of the room._**

**_As I'm passing all of the furniture I realize the color of each article, pastel yellow and baby blue, burgundy and gray. It all seemed like the furniture in Amy's town house. _**

**_'Why does all of this matter?'_**

**_I thought wearily as I found it harder and harder to concentrate on a single path to the window. I tossed and tumbled as I felt gravity take its affect. The room was being lifted, turned to the left and held upside down. Almost as if someone had been trying to open a box that was completely sealed. Holding onto furniture seemed hopeless so I tried to use my psychokinetic powers allow me to float. As I hovered center of the room, the window was bashed open and an index finger was prowling around the area searching for something. I hovered as still and in the center as possible, but this being obviously wanted to get me as it pried the ceiling clear off of the room I was face to face with a ginormous Brie._**

**_She cackled and grabbed for me. Caught in her grip I shouted out in pain as my ribs felt like collapsing in on myself, I felt lightheaded, dizzy, unconscious. That was until I fell into a more gentler hand seeing as everyone else was the size of skyscrapers. The other figure began fighting with Brie, shooing her away with what seemed to be a hammer. Once Brie was successfully forced away, the figure holding me, like a baby in the crook of a mothers arm, gently placed me in a field similar to yesterday's little kidnapping._**

**_I wobbled losing my balance and collapsing to the side of the tree I had sat the day before. I heard someone giggle, so I looked up. The once very tall figure, was now no more than below my shoulders had seen my struggle for balance and giggled._**

**_"Hi." She squeaked, my vision and breathing were still labored from gravity and lightheaded-ness._**

**_"Amy?" I tried reaching out for her, but once I felt close to her shoulder I fell. In what seemed to never end, a perfect dream turned out to be a nightmare._**

**_I jumped back to reality, my body flexing to the thought of falling._**

**~*~END~*~**

These dreams of cold sweats and visions of things I had never experienced before had been occurring nightly. Being my fourth time I had experienced them, this one of falling scared me the most. I had no idea what they meant or why they occurred in general. I got up from the bed easily with no belts or anything, as simple as just waking up. My wound had been healed as well. Unknown to its occurrence I took it as a blessing from chaos.

Not sure what to do, I decided to find a more comfortable place to sleep… my bed.

* * *

**I WISH TO THANK Shadow's party girl 96, LastOneStandingInDarkness, JulieLovesShadow, and Naruhinalov3 for them adding me as either Fave Author or Fave Story. I woulda NEVER expected that O: I'm touched guys! I feel warmth in that empty spot where my heart is supposed to be! THANKS SO MUCH FOR SUPPORTING ME AND MY FIRST STORY! XOXOXO -Y.O.L.O xD**


	13. His Absence

**CHAPTER 13 YAY! O:**

**R&R!**

**P.S this will have only one POV Switch so no one gets too confused! ^-^"**

* * *

**-SilversPov-**

I climbed the stairs to my bedroom, I was half asleep but knew the castle like the back side of my hand. I kinetically unlocked my door, hovered over to my bed and just laid there. I waited to fall unconscious, but all was in vain, I couldn't fall back to sleep, setting my thinking straight I remembered it all, my confrontation with my father and Brie. Then waking up with the leather belts sliced on the side. I turned on my back to face the canopy above my bed, I raised my arms and saw mild burns where the belts met my skin, 'I wonder what they had done to me… I wonder if I feel different.'

Deciding not to ponder on it too much, I checked my pockets for my phone, but it wasn't on me. 'Just great…' I used my psychokinetic powers to locate my phone… I made my phone ring wherever it was, hopefully to someone picking it up… I rechecked the time on the clock on the wall, the big hand was on the 5 and the little hand was near the 12... It was six o'clock in the morning… July 26th...

"I cant sleep now, I have to get back to Amy. I'm not staying here, I refuse," I tossed to the other side of my king sized bed and got up. I stepped up onto the seat below the window and unlocked my exit to outside. Looking back on my room, I found it best to pack my clothes, seeing as how I would NEVER return here, no matte what occurred, I stepped down and raised a finger.

Kinetically, I rummaged my luggage out of the walk in closet, opened all my drawers and packed everything imaginable, my wife beaters, tank tops, shorts, jeans, swimming trunks. I forced the clothes tightly together kinetically and zipped it closed without problems.

'I'm gonna be so tired later…' I had to use my powers to haul the luggage and myself to Station Square and the elevator terminal riding up to the "Home" Planet…. 'I better get started.' I jumped out my window, leaving what was my home, to a better life, for me, and the love of my life.

* * *

**-AmysPOV-**

It was around 9p.m before I was dropped off at home by Brick. He had given me a recipe for some tea. It seemed strange, but then again, who said I liked normal?

"Here, Rose, you can make this common house hold items! It'll help with tension and your nerves. It also relieves headaches!" Brick hugged me and I hugged back, a little upset he would go, I even offered him the night, but he denied explaining that the Asteroid Coaster needed him. I couldn't complain, but I wished him luck as he went to the opposite side of the street to catch the trolley dropping him off at the terminal he needed to be at.

I unlocked my door, walked in, shutting the door and jumping on the couch. 'Oh, Silver… What happened?' I burrowed my face deep into the arm rest and thought, 'I'm thankful that Brick was there… but a part of me wanted it to be Silver… I shouldn't have stopped him! I shoulda just let him kiss me…

Whoa… Do I really sound that desperate?'

Nonetheless, I felt like crap, a big piece of shit, stinkin' up fun for everyone around me… I got up and headed to the kitchen, throwing off my sandals, and taking the list out of my pocket.

_'1 tablespoon honey'_

_'2 cups of milk'_

_'½ cup of warm water'_

_'½ teaspoon of mint'_

_'½ ounce of sugar'_

'Well, this looks easy.' I quickly got the teapot, and heated the stove, got the ingredients from the respected spots and added them to the teapot. As I added the liquids to the solids, I began to stir. The smell was simply indulging, like I was creating my own kind of molasses. I let the teapot boil the honey down to a liquid and waiting for the sound of it done.

I went back into the living room and looked through my purse to my phone and noticed Silver's was in here too… it was an iPhone with a silver gray case, ironic being that its his name. "Oh, Silver…" I felt my face turn red, but before the tears fell, the kettle whistled, signaling it was just right. I place both our phones in my pocket and skipped over to the kettle, turning off the flame and pouring a cup. The sip, felt like a rush, it's sweet and tangy flavor making my mouth water and my nose twitch, I continued to drink the cup, then another and another. It was delicious, I finished the teapot in less then an hour.

"Wow, I feel terrific! … **WOW**. I don't feel tired anymore! I wonder what I should do.." I sat at the kitchen table bouncing my leg impatiently, I've never done that before but I could figure out why. I jogged up to my room and changed into my pink and black tracksuit, and pink sneakers. I got my iPod, and wrapped the Velcro around my bicep, grabbing my keys.

"I got it! I'll run around the terminal**, THREE TIMES**! Heehehehe." I felt different not a bad different, but a hyper different.

So, as I began a steady jog around the brightly lit the terminal, then felt the need to run. As I began running instead of jogging I felt my heart race, as if my heart were urging my legs to be faster than it. I listened to my music as I forced my legs to stretch as far as they could to end up running faster and faster…

**...**

"_I know there is something in the wake of your smile…_**When I first saw him smile,**

"_I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea... _**The way he looks at me,**

"_We built a love, but that love falls apart…_

"_Your little piece of heaven, turns to dust…. _**The memories of Silver at the mall flooded back…**

"_Listen to your heart, When he's calling for you…_

"_Listen to your heart, there's nothing' else you can do… _**What could've I done?**

"_I don't know where you're goin', and I don't know why…_

"_But listen to your heart, before you tell him… _**Tears forming in the corners of my eyes…**

"_Goodbye…" _**Where did he go?**

I collapsed on the second time around the terminal ending on the side where the exit was and gasped for air. Panting, trying to catch my breath, I felt all the stress, the headache and the pain, slowly edge back into my heart and mind. I threw off the headphones and curled in my knees, and cried.

I wasn't crying long when the security who usually saw me each morning ever since, found me curled fetal position on the side of the entrance.

"Goodness! Amy! What are you doing out so late? Alone, nonetheless, Come, I'll drive you home, wouldn't want nothing happening to you." He helped me up, even though I wanted to stay on the floor, sobbing and screaming my brains out for Silver, who hadn't tried to call me or come back. I got in his jeep looking car and we zoomed past the house's in a flash and I was at my town house and dropped off near the porch.

"Now, Amy, Don't let** NO**-one or** NO**-thing bother you, you're too nice and too pretty to ever have such feelings bother you." He smiled patting my cheek and watched from his car while I unlocked my door and closed it, and he was off.

I dropped my keys on the floor and walked dazed and hurt up my stairs to Silver's room, entered and saw his dirty gray button down and shorts folded on the chest by his bed.

I went to the shirt and unfolded it. Memories of him giving me a piggy back, him falling asleep on the couch. Now, he was gone and I had no idea what might've happened. Whether it was because of Brie, or I was the whole cause for him disappearing. I broke down again. If I felt like this, I knew all along what i felt, why did it take me so long to notice? I could've helped him! Protected him... I clutched his shirt to my chest and laid on his bed, I felt myself fall asleep, holding onto his shirt, even if it was temporary, I was laying in his bed, and I missed him more than ever.

More than anything.

* * *

**ITS BAAAAACKK! ^-^ I Decided to come back to it :) I reread my whole story, noticed somethings that needed to be redone, and I got hooked to it again! :D lol! Chapter 14 by later.**


	14. Reunited

**CHAPTER 14 w00t! ;P**

**R&R!**

**P.S this will have only one POV Switch in this one too^-^"**

* * *

**SilversPOV-**

It Was like, 8 in the morning, I don't know… all I knew was that the Station Square elevator was** REALLY** busy in the morning. I had gotten to the elevator terminal about 10 minutes ago to say the least, the next lift wouldn't be for an hour… so I sat on my luggage watching as people bought their tickets and met up with family members and friends… it made me wonder what Amy was doing… I tried my phone again, calling from a payphone, I woulda tried Amy's had I remembered her number… Hehehe…

'This is stressful…. I have no clue as to what Amy's doing… what if she decides to go back to work cuz I'm not there! What if she does something horrible? She forgets me… she thinks of me just as worse as Sonic.' My own thoughts turned against me… I had only my wits to go on… I couldn't concentrate on what was reality or fake… I folded my arms across my knees and placed my head on my arms… Falling to sleep to clear my mind…

****My Dream****

_**I was back in my bedroom, it was morning same as now, but I was younger. I was looking back on a memory of myself! I was at least 6, and Brie was no littler than 3 ½. Around this time she'd be four, I cant remember the month it was… Lil' me had the dullest face on and I was kinetically pushing around a soccer ball, I obviously looked bored, until I saw my face light up when the giant door creaked open to see my father walk in with Brie.**_

_"**Son, do you want to fly a kite with your sister?"**_

_"**Sure, papa! C'mon Brie! I got the red one this time." I saw the younger me racing the younger Brie to the giant toy chest on the opposite side of my room, which if it were in real life now, wouldn't be there. I saw ,me, get a red kite out. It looked like bat wings and had the family's symbol that very well adorned mine and Brie's gloves.**_

_"**Race ya', Sis!" Lil' me had ran down the stairs. I knew around this time what had happened because I busted my lip running to fast. Soon, after remembering what was to happen I heard lil' me scream.**_

_"**MOOOOOMMYYYYY!" **_

_**I chuckled… I still remembered so much from here, yet I couldn't wait to get away from it all, before I flew through the wall to head outside where I would relive the kite flying, Gill had came into my room where my father stood, whispering to him.**_

_"**Sire, as you know… Brie had passed yet another advanced comprehension test! Shall I test her ability to fight next?"**_

_"**Ah, you and your damn tests, Gill! You are ruining the childhood for my daughter!"**_

_"**Sire, I'm ****HELPING ****your daughter's childhood, she'll be the talk of the town! Of the outside world, that ****YOUR**** Daughter, was BORN TO RULE! Please, Sire, I wont let you down. I'm the savior supplying your daughter with her life source! Who would be the cause of being unhealthy at SUCH a young age?"**_

_**I gushed smoke from my nostrils, and balled my fists, my father was FORCED to allow the experimenting on Brie. And he HAD to comply… lest he lose his daughter in the process. **_

_"**I cant help it now… whats done is done. Fine, continue on you sly bastard, but remember, anything happens to her, its your head."**_

***END***

And with that I was shaken awake by the terminal guards, "Hey, Wake up last five minutes to get onto the elevator before they depart you goin or what?"

"OH! Thank you, sir! Thank you." I quickly hopped up forcing the luggage to move with my psycho kinesis and safely made it to the elevator…

'Amy…'

* * *

**AmysPOV-**

I woke up around 8... My head throbbed, and the tears that were left on my cheeks crusted and made it difficult to open my eyes. Once I got my eyes to open completely, I refolded Silvers shirt, placed it on the chest again, and left the room as it was.

I went to my room and picked up the clothes I threw hastily last night and went to the bathroom for the dirty hamper. That's when I remembered our phones were in the dresses pocket. As I reached for the dress and checked the pockets and took out our phones.

I looked at my phone to see the battery was dying and Silver's to see it turned completely off. 'I'll set my to charge elsewhere…' I took Silver's phone and charged it by my nightstand, getting another charger from the first drawer and heading to the opposite side of my room to another wall jack.

I decided to take a long shower seeing as I slept in my sweaty track suit and didn't shower, now would be the perfect time to do so… and then maybe make more of that tea, and save the rest for later. The cold water felt like heaven was pouring silver drops of itself on my skin, I washed my hair and scrubbed my body with soap. I then sat in the shower, thinking clearer now that I was more awake.

'I wonder where Silver is… if he's lost, and cold and alone! And I don't even know it might be because of me… maybe I should've sent someone to-… WAIT! Since when was security posted at the EXIT?' remembering last nights little rescue, she had never recalled security needed at the exit unless..

"Someone snuck in through the back! Does that mean he really left?" I was stunned, had I come upon a clue of some sort? Or was it just wasteful intuition…? My hopes fell. I felt as confused and lost as the incident in the field. Before, I caught cold, I turned off the water, stepped out of the shower and wrapped my towel around me. I placed on my slippers, and gotten a smaller towel from the cabinet above the toilet to put up in my hair.

I entered my room to hear a buzz, I looked at My phone which had nothing but July 26th and the time, to Silver's across the room on my nightstand. As I picked up his phone and noticed the missed call, it had been unknown and private, therefore I couldn't call back and left it where it was.

"Strange… Oh, well." I went over to my closet and picked out black short shorts, a white t-shirt with a blue butterfly design in the bottom left corner and my white open toed flats. I finished drying my self off and put on my clothes, leaving the towel in my hair and our phones to charge.

I left my room to the kitchen where I got the same ingredients from yesterday, my teapot and my tea cup to drink. I glanced over at the piggy clock I had in the kitchen for the kitchen, and saw that it was almost 10 o'clock, my day only beginning…

Eeeeeee!

"Oh." I went over to the teapot to turn off the heat and pour a cup for myself and set the teapot back on the stove. I took my cup and a coaster and went to the couch to watch the news… or something…

"In other news, the wonderful sight of the swans-"

"That's a big fish! Now be careful when you-"

"Wanna Know your horoscopes? -"

"Now to make sure the meat isn't…

"Wait what was that?" I flipped the channel twice before and was at a news channel for horoscopes, this kind of thing always peaked my interest.

"Ok, for Aquarius that's January 20 -February 18, listen up! Aquarians are the zodiac's most mysterious and unusual people - and no two are anything alike. Those born under this sign - ruled by innovative and non-conformist Uranus - march to the beat of their own drum. They see life in a different way. Others quite frequently think their habits and ideas are eccentric or crazy in some way, but it is this uniqueness that makes them so special. The Aquarian mind is extremely quick and they never seem to stop thinking, But whether it is a relationship, career or cause - Aquarians are happiest when they have "something" to believe in and nurture. Ready for Pisces?"

-click-

"Wow, that was like my whole life right there…" I scratched my nose and went to the kitchen to wash my cup. Placing the coaster and washed cup into the cupboard, I heard a knock at the door, hesitantly, I look over at the door, thinking it was my head playing tricks on me.

**"Amy? Are you home? I… I came back…"**

"_Listen to your heart, when he's calling for you."_

**I raced to the front door, my hands trembling as I wait for him to do something again.**

"_Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do."_

**Knock, Knock.**

"**Amy…?"**

Tears flooded my eyes. I threw the door open wide and saw Silver. The first tears welcomed my hot face as I hugged Silver tightly, lovingly, longingly.

"Oh, Silver! I'm SO GLAD you're back! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-!" I was interrupted by his lips on mine. I shocked at first, gave in and kissed him back, after normal kissing he prodded his tongue around my mouth moving his tongue against mine, almost inviting it to dance. I had to breath… I broke away mid kiss and breathed, he obviously had to breathe, too, cuz he was panting when I broke away.

I started into his watery golden eyes, and he stared into my watery emerald depths. We stood there for a while in each other's embrace, my arms around his neck and his arms around my waist, I wanted the moment to last. I could just tell he wanted the same.

"Amy… I swear, I never meant to leave you, I'll you that I would never want to leave you, or hurt you in any way, to make you feel the way you did. I swear to Chaos, I never want to leave you, I love you, Amy." He nuzzled his forehead in my bangs and I nuzzled back.

"Silver, I was so confused… I, I didn't know what to believe when I didn't see you behind me, I thought I had tested your patience.. And you left… I was so upset, I literally tore that field apart. I felt so alone! And scared… and abandoned… I thought you were just like Sonic, getting my hopes up then dropping it like a bag of rocks…" I spoke the truth, it felt SO good to hold him… to know he wanted to be there for me… and never leave.

"Amy, I kind of figured you would compare me to that fool. But believe me, I wont make the mistake at all, I would never dare to think of such a foolish act. I swear, I'll never leave your side." He kissed my forehead and held me tighter.

"I'm sorry I compared you to him, I didn't want to think like that but I was in doubt that you'd ever come back." I brushed my hand through his quills on his right side, and felt crust or something… "Silver… what is that?"

"Oh, wow. I forgot about that… I'll explain inside, come." He made his luggage levitate and guided it up the stairs to the front of his room. I still found that power of his to be absolutely helpful…

"Well? What happened?" I questioned him as he went to the second floor bathroom and took off his grey wife beater, showing the patch of fur and his torso. I stood silent. "Uh, huh?"

"Wait, I'll show you that I'm fine." He stuck his hand behind the shower curtain and turned on the water and detached the shower head, furiously scrubbing at the crusted …blood? and placed the shower head back, turning the water off in the process.

"See? It's not a wound, well it was… let me explain." Silver sat on the edge of the sink and I stood next to him while he explained that he was going to comfort me, that it all happened so fast, he had been hit in the head and forced home by Brie, the confrontation with the researcher, his dad, his sister, and his decision to stay with me forever.

"What a fairy tale." I chuckle, all that for me…

"Yea, I got almost everything, too."

"What do you mean _almost_ everything?" I was confused, he had the looks, he had the girl, he had the life… what was he missing?

"I need the rest of my life."

'WHAAAAAAAT? Ok, wake up Silver. Not makin' ANY sense…' "Oh, ok." I look at his trembling hands. "Silver! You're shaking! Are you ok? Feeling sick? Tired?"

"All of the above… hehehe…" He shakily got off the sink countertop and left the bathroom to go to his room. I walked behind him just in case he were to topple over, then it hit me.

"Oh, Silver! Don't go to sleep yet! I have something for you to drink before you rest! Wait for me inside." I rushed down the steps and into the kitchen and turned the gas back on placing the teapot on it waiting for the tea Brick had instructed her to make, for Silver's exhausted being.

'He's gonna knock out.' I smiled, waiting impatiently to serve the tea to my new… BoyFriend… Goosebumps…. Goosebumps. :)

* * *

_**YAAAAAAAY... ITS DOOONNNEE :) R&R! :D**_


	15. His Declaration

**CHAPTER 15:D**

* * *

The teapot screeched and I quickly poured the remaining contents into two cups. Placing the teapot into the sink, I grabbed the two cups and sped walked to the stairs, trying my hardest not to spill a drop. I reached the top of the stairs and quickly sped around to Silvers room to see him inside, unpacking the contents of his luggage into his closet and dresser.

"Silver! Here, this'll make you much, much better!" I handed him a cup and sat down next to his luggage.

"Uh, sure!" Silver took a sip of the hot tea and his ears perked up. "Wow, Amy. This is _REALLY _good!"

"I know!" I put on the only smirk as I quickly drank the enticing liquid, to the very last drop. Silver had done the same as he placed his empty cup on his dresser presuming to align his clothing in his drawers.

I stared as he folded and placed his clothes. I'm glad that even before I asked or forced him to, hehehe, he had wanted to move in with me. Seemed A LITTLE hasty, but I didn't mind, the closer I was to him, the safer and happier I felt. He still had that damp spot from when he washed off that … stuff… ech.

"Hey, Silver. Why don't you let me finish this off? You can hop in the shower before falling asleep." I smiled, looking into his eyes and wishing I could stare forever.

"Well…" He looked at me twice, seeing my smile widen, and smiled. "Sure, why not."

I got up and hugged him, he kissed my forehead and dug out one of his towels from the luggage, gray, of course! He smiled before he left the room. I turned to his clothes and began folding them neater and placing them as he was into the dresser. 'I, Amelia Rose the Hedgehog, has FINALLY found the one who will be there for me.' I thought to myself, nearly out loud. I kept that smile on my face for the remainder of the luggage's contents.

Standing up, I took the luggage and placed it underneath his bed, next to the boots he had left there. 'Oh, wow, that's right… I need to wash clothes!' I went to the dresser to get the cups and noticed Silver behind me, towel wrapped around his waist and one of my pink head towels covering his quills.

"Well, that was quick." I joked turning around with the cups in my hand, I was heading for the door when he turned and stuck his tongue out at me.

"_nyahh_."

"No, you_ nyah!_" I giggled, that was adorable! It made me want to make him say stupid sentences with his tongue sticking out. I closed his door and headed for the stairs. I felt like the luckiest hedgehog alive. Point blank.

Heading down the stairs and around to the kitchen. I was not expecting what I saw.

Sonic, was sitting at the table. A hand on the table and a hand to his temple, he looked up at me with tears in his eyes, he looked upset and angry. I was half way to dropping the cups had I not gotten my balance back.

"I do not believe you!" I whisper shouted, "You told Brie where my Silver was and brought him back home! You desperate, evil hedgehog!"

"I did no such thing, it does ring a bell though. I came here today, hopefully to that annoyance being home already, and yet hes back." He seethed, wiping a tear that trailed down to his nose and looked back up at me. His puffy green eyes staring at me and a crooked smile on his face. "Why Amy?"

"What do you mean, WHY? What have you done, to me and for me, that would make me love you anymore?" I slammed the cups on the counter and stared back at him, my face turning red, not with embarrassment but with frustration.

"I gave you a reason to fight for love," He paused looking at his fingers then back at me, "Isnt that why you are so headstrong and determined now?"

I fell silent, I could not believe he was using my original determination against me, with HIM as the reason. "I wanted you, I admit, from the first time you saved me, and every time after that. But I INTENTIONALLY gave up on _you_, because you ran from me, hurting me in one way too many. You think youre too _COOL_ for a relationship, that the _world_ was your "Relationship". Truth be told, I WOULD NEVER HAD KEPT FOLLOWING YOU if you had _just let me LOVE YOU_! Idiot!" I got up close and personal. Stabbing my finger into his chest, my face had been drained, and adding to the fire it felt, it got hotter when tears streamed down my face. Practically POURED.

"I couldn't have loved you back, Amy. Not at that time. I was busy, saving the wor-"

"Shut the _fuck_ up! This is what I mean!" I swatted him away, as I backed up to lean on the counter, trying to stop the tears from flooding my cheeks.

"Amy, please. Everything is fine now!" He said crying as well, the tears reactivating in the crevices of his eyes, standing up he tried walking over to me, "I can stay with you the rest of my life!"

"OH, ITS WHEN _YOU_ WANT TO? OH GEE, I WAS HOPING AND PRAYING YOU GAVE IN." I shouted pushing him away, his grip tightening on my hands and wrists, "Get OFF me!"

"Amy, please. I love you, Ames. Please!" He tried hugging me to stop my arms and hands from moving.

I didn't know what to do or say, it was a jerk reaction when I screamed out, "SILVER!"

In a _FLASH_, something had knocked Sonic off of me and into and out the backyard door to the patio.

"What the HELL are you doing to her!" Silver wasnt exactly fully dressed but he had put on black and gray basketball shorts and his black sandals.

I turned to see my Silver, his arm outstretched with his hand, blazing blue, looking at the direction he flung Sonic to, sternly. I ran behind him and up the stairs, bawling my eyes out, I sat at the top, I didn't want to know what would happen next.

"Silver, why did she choose _YOU_? Damn! I was the one she wanted!" Sonic mumbled through tears, pounding the grass and dirt he had been flung through.

"Because I was ALWAYS there from the beginning." Silver said, capturing Sonic in his aura once more and flinging him in the air. "Now, just leave her alone, you're just hurting her more."

Tossing him across Amy's townhouse, into the middle of the street in her front yard. Sonic lay there, his face plastered to the concrete, little splinters in his back from the broken door and his tail in the air.

"Amy..?" Silver came back into the house, picking up the chair and the cups that had been shattered. "It's ok, he's gone." Silver had become cool and collected, and concerned.

I walk down the stairs, sniffling and sobbing, turning my head into the kitchen to see Silver throwing out the cups. I ran to him, back turned and all, I hugged him and sobbed even louder.

"Amy. It's ok, I wont leave you, or hurt you, or make you feel worse than that idiot did. I'll always be here, that's what I swore I'd do, and I don't go back on my word." He turned around and hugged me tightly, showing that he had NO intention of leaving me at all, I felt happier but was given a reason to cry more.

"Oh, Silver! I love you! I was so blind from the start, I shoulda never loved that FOOL, all he did was hurt me! Why didnt I leave before it came to this?" I sobbed in disbelief, "He had time for me when HE wanted to? And somehow I was OK with that? What was wrong with me?"

"It was a first love, Amy, we all have those, we just experience them differently. Remember, First Love will be remembered, but True Love will never be forgotten." He nuzzled close to me, and whispered to me softly. I felt myself so calm, safe, warm. I never wanted to feel that emptiness I had felt falling with Sonic.

"Silver, I'm so grateful that you aren't like those idiots, who put unnecessary 'tasks' before life." I looked up at him and kissed his cheek.

"I'm grateful you weren't still hung up on him. Otherwise, I would have never been here with you, like this, in a way that idiot could never had settled down to do." He kissed my forehead and rubbed my shoulder. "Now, come on… I need to fix the door."

As he sweat dropped and looked at the backyard door that was busted in half, I laughed. He laughed, too, but he was more determined to fix what he had broke. I went to the cellar door that was outside my house to get nails, ply wood, a hammer and a drill. He met me half way, helping me with the ply wood and drill, leaving me with the hammer and nails.

* * *

About an hour had passed and the door was completed, sure it was two different colors but to make it sturdy and fit back in the door frame, it was worth it.

"Well, I'm sorry." I looked sheepishly at him, while he looked back curiously.

"What cha mean?" He tilted his head taking the rest of the nails and plywood and placing them on their perspective shelves.

"For interrupting your rest, you really deserve it now." I shuffled my foot, looking down.

"Amy, if I was on my death bed and you needed me, I'd be there." He smiled sincerely and kissed me. I kissed back, getting butterflies in my tummy.

"That's sweet, but even then I wouldn't bother you." He chuckled shrugging his shoulders and guiding me out of the cellar.

It was a beautiful summer afternoon, the sun was around its highest, the streets were silent with no cars or people, and the terminal depositing and withdrawing visitors like money in a bank. I wondered what Silver did with Sonic, but I didn't let my mind think about it. I refused to let myself. Instead I stood on my front porch with Silver, admiring what this artificial nature had supplied for us. After a while of silence, my stomach growled. I look down and chuckle, Silver laughing along with me. We went inside to get something to eat.


	16. Relaxing

**CHAPTER… 16 :D**

* * *

The day passed by quickly and peacefully, as noon turned to dusk, the day had kept its serenity. Me and Silver had spent all day home, practically sleeping, eating and talking. I like how he could tell me about what he thinks. He has such great ideas for his kingdom and yet... Cameron, his father, won't allow him to rule for another 4 years... On the other hand Ruby, his mother, wants him to rule right away so she can retire... I'd take his dads side any day...

It was around 7p.m, I'd have to say... The coldest summer night ever. Silver helped me open all the windows, I turned off the a.c, and we quietly sat on the patio in the backyard.

"So, Amy..." Silver looked to the sky and back at me.

"What's up?"

"I love you." He smiled broadly at me.

"I love you, too." I gave a puzzling look and smiled awkwardly, I wasn't used to hearing 'I love you's' out of no where...

"Yea. The look on your face says it all, I had to say it, to really prove to myself and you, that I DO really love you." He kissed my cheek and stared to the sky.

I sat quietly, feeling his lips press on my cheek, I then looked up at the purple and pinkish sky line with the stars that had only begun to wake. It was pretty, and surreal, just as the scenery in the field. I missed Silver, ill be honest the last time I heard from him it was valentines day... My birthday, when I was told off in front of Everyone... Before i let the thoughts continue, I quickly changed the subject...

"Silver?" I asked.

"Whats up?" He looked back at me again and had the most tranquil look on his face. Dazed almost.

"Do you want to do something later?"

"Oh, I could take you to dinner like I promised two nights ago!" He chuckled, snapping back from his dazed look and I smiled.

"I would love that."

By 8 oclock, both me and Silver had gotten changed and ready for dinner. Silver decided to take me to the Aquarium Parks Sushi Palace. I had a thing for fish... Never knew why! Hehehe. Silver wore a blue and gray striped button down with his sleeves rolled up, gray shorts that went a little past his knees, and blue, black, and gray lowtop sneakers. I had worn a red halter top with a white and gold jewel in the middle of my bust, black caprice that opened up around my calf and black flats. I had gotten a red floral pin and clipped it behind my ear.

With all that done, I carried my terminal I'D, my keys and my phone, and Silver carried his phone and his money.

"Ready?" I asked as we walked to the front door.

"Definitely."

We begun walking to the terminal. Taking in the bright lights that lit the streets, everything felt brighter. My eyes, my heart, everything around me! I still find it so hard to believe I was stuck on Sonic... Like... What the HELL? Silver is so sweet, kind, respectful! ... I don't think he deserves me...

I put on a puzzled face. I stared at my feet and quickly noticed we reached the terminal too late. Aquarium parks terminal had just took off, and the next wouldn't be for another hour.

"Oh, man..." Silver slouched. I could tell he really wanted to have this dinner, so now, it was MY turn to contribute in a date!

"Wait right here." I started off towards the security tower to look for the guard that found me last night, remembered something and looked back. "And be careful."

Silver chuckled sheepishly and waited by a market stand, sweat dropped and waved.

I giggled and continued my search for . I asked around the base and then asked to Go to the HQ to ask about the shuttles.

I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up... Before I finished my sentence they shoo'd me away! Defeated, I walked back to Silver standing in the same position I left him in and smiled.

"What were you looking for?" Silver asked as he rejoined my elbow and met my eyes.

"Mr. Zimerson, he's a very nice security guard that helped me home yesterday... I just wanted to see if he was here today." I shuffled my foot around, kinda disappointed that I couldn't find him.

"Oh. Was he about this tall?" Silver raised an arm to about up to the top of his quills, "kinda chubby? And have a scruffy white beard?"

"Yeah! You saw him? Where?" I needed to see Zimerson, I needed to thank him for bringing me home, and ask about the employer shuttle...

My thoughts ended when Zimerson walked up to Silver shaking his hand, "Thanks for that info on the bastards that got in a couple nights ago. Amy! Do you know this fella?"

I smiled widely at Zimerson, he was so nice! He didn't take no ones bull crap and he was dedicated and individual for some time, I heard his wife died if cardiac arrest because some people decided to try and break in two months ago... He has my support. Now I see why he was so strict about me being by the terminal so late.

"Zim! I'm so glad to see you! I simply MUST thank you for last night... I was so upset," I grabbed Silvers hand, "thank you so much, Zim."

"Aww, Amy. You're too sweet on me!" The old man fixed his glasses and looked at Silver. "Is this Fella your mate?" He tugged my ear a bit and whispered.

I giggled, his breath tickled my ear and I hugged Silvers arm tightly, "Yes, he is."

Silver looked confused but hugged me all the same. Silver noticed the man had an enormous key ring, with multiple keys all the way around. "Mr. Zimerson?"

"Why, yes, Fella?"

"Are you the only security guard stationed outside the terminal?" Silver was looking hopeful, maybe he'd get a job close to home so he wouldn't worry me?

"Wouldn't you like some help?" I piped up, not trying to seem like Silver's in this alone.

"Well come to think of it... I am the only one around the terminal outside... Hmm, Amy, where you and your mate goin'? I could probably help!" Zim thought for a while, his eyebrows raising in realization.

"The Aquarium park. That was something else id like to ask about!" I said, I had completely forgotten that I wanted to ask him about the employer shuttle.

"Ah, the employer shuttle? Be my guest! It hasn't been used ever since that last blow out in space, we fixed it, I'm honest! It works like a charm! But everyone is still too nervous to be caught in space." Zim chuckled and headed over to an empty depot where a large pod with four legs and two antennae poked out on top.

The depot wasn't supposed to be empty, it had a spots where the people would buy their tickets and wait but it hadn't been used.

"I believe in you, Zim. You wouldn't have any reasons to lie." I smiled and I knew it was true, Zim always said 'lying wont even protect yourself, reality will get you, one way or another.'

As we walked up to the shuttle, Zim turned a key into an outlet close by and a large hum of the engine gave sign it worked perfectly. Zim stepped inside and set Tue master coordinates for the arrival at Aquarium Park, and the arrival back home.

"So, its 8:27 now. The departure time is 8:30p.m... What time would you be comin back?" Zim called from the control room, I looked up thinking and before i even decided, Silver called back.

"About 11!"

"Got cha'. All set up for yah, Amy. Please take care o her...?" Zim stuck out his hand to Silver.

"Silver." He said with a smile, returning Zim's handshake.

"Amy, I could tell, he's a good kid. Oh, ill talk to my boss about the extra help, Sil! Get goin kids! It's leaving in a minute!" Zim pushed us gently onto the ramp and we climbed the rest of the way up, turning around to wave good bye.

* * *

SPELLING CHECK! God, i hate my phone sometimes -_-"

**LAAAA :D R*&*R**


	17. Their Jobs?

**CHAPTAHHH… 17 :3**

* * *

**SonicsPov...**

"Dude! That water slide was **SICK**!" Knuckles fist pumped the air, stumbling a bit as he, Shadow and Tails walked up to me as I was sitting on a bench outside the water slide ride.

"Oh, boy... That had some _CRAZY_ turns..." Tails placed two fingers on his temples and looked down.

"Must admit, that was a rush." Shadow tried focusing his vision on Me, but he just ended up looking high... very high.

"That's great guys, now can we get off this planet? There's nothing but water here, Damn it." I fidgeted, yes I hated the fact that this entire planet was like 80% water... I liked the little ponds and stuff but this is like suicide! I was super aware of any visitors passing by so I wouldn't be pushed in on accident... Or on purpose...

I was infront of everyone, just in case someone wanted to be funny I could dash ahead and not feel trapped.

**...**

I've felt trapped before, between the only one who'd love me for me, and my love for beatin up bad dudes... Damn my character to hell... I want Amy...

**...**

"I want Amy." I spoke aloud stopping in my tracks. The boys bumping into each other one by one.

"What?" Knuckles and Tails said rubbing their muzzle and staring. I could just feel it.

'About time he let his feelings known...' Shadow thought to himself. 'Too little, too late my friend...'

"Uh, Sonic? What's wrong with you all of a sudden? I thought... **WE** all thought that you'd been over her." Tails said feeling somewhat concerned.

"I just never felt so empty. I feel like ... Like shit. I can't believe I told her that... On her _**BIRTHDAY**_ no less! Ah, I'm such a prick..." I face palmed...

"We all feel that way... sometimes... Don't worry!" Knuckles placed a hand on my shoulder, but I shrugged him off, he doesn't know how I feel, 'Im too cocky... I was _ACTUALLY_ forcing her to go out with me before.' "I got what I deserved."

I walked on I wasn't paying attention to anything, just my feet moving forward. Yea that's it, Life goes on...

Someone had caught up to me and pulled me back fast.

"Yo! What the-?" I looked ahead of me to see that one of eggmans robots where in front of me holding a sword. My heart quivered a bit.

"Not this time!" Knuckles flew over our heads and bash the robot to the ground crushing its head and breaking the sword over its body. "That'll show em!"

"Yea, Knuckles!" I got up and high fived him, "Kick ass!"

"Excuse ME!"

"Wha?" Tails, Knuckles and I looked around to find the voice, it came from a boutique called 'Petal in the Water.' It was a real frilly lookin cupcake, ill tell you that.

"Yes?" I answered the blonde teenaged looking squirrel, quite mad, might I add.

"Like, DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO READ? You just destroyed, like, our ADVERTISER, morons." The squirrel looked inside to an older lady and pointed our way.

_"Yo, should we dip?" Knuckles prodded my arm, "Dude? I don't know!"_

"Would you all mind coming in for a second?" The older woman opened the door and raised her seem inside.

_"Dude, what are we gonna do?"_  
_"I'm thinkin!"_  
_"Think faster!"_  
_"Idiots..."_

Inside the boutique was a lot simpler than outside. It had normal white wood work and a peachy color on the walls, the furniture that held varied jewelry were beige and white. Most of the jewelry and decorations and articles of clothing were very ... Cute, yea I said it was cute.

"Now, boys..." The woman turned to us after leading us in. "Why did you destroy our advertiser?"

"Well..." Tails started, but then I butt in.

"We are Team Sonic! We fight for the planet and stop Eggmans evil plans of taking over!" I smiled my signature smile and nothing happened to the expression on her face.

"So our advertisement was hurtin' people?" She popped her bubble gum four times, and just stared.

"Uh, no! It- I , Uhm-"

"Pardon us miss, but that robot outside resembled some of our old foes, unaware that it was re programmed or not, we took action as we would normally do to a foe." Shadow shut my mouth with his hand and explained staring the soulless lady in the eyes.

"I still think we should, like, make them pay, or something..." The blonde squirrel curled her lock as two more females came from outside, looking fumed and upset.

"Barb! Our advertiser is, like, _BLOWN_ to bits!" A mouse said holding two bags of what seemed to be sushi, seeing as it said "Aquarium Sushi Palace".

"Tiff! Who are these .. things..." The hedgehog next to the mouse asked The blonde squirrel.

"Like, I don't even know!" Tiff waved her hand. "These ... Idiots were the ones who destroyed poor lil Rebo..."

"OhEmGee, did you HEAR that Lena?" The mouse squeaked to the hedgehog.

"Yea, I did, Jamey..." she pretended to sniffle a bit, "it took so long to reprogram him!"

All the females eyes were pointed towards us. I felt kinda scared, to be honest.

_'That hedgehog looked too evil to be considered a girl...' Tails thought._  
_'Whoa, that squirrel is hot...' Knuckles stared at the squirrel. 'Did she really say Oh Em Gee ?' I looked blank. 'I'll beat you, woman-hag.' Shadow still staring at the lady's eyes._

"You ARE gonna pay and ,like, here's how its gonna happen. While our boss is takin care of her sick relative, YOU boys.. will clean up the shop, take care of the advertising, do errands for us and one person should, no WILL change shifts for advertising every THREE hours!" Lena numbered the tasks on her fingers and crossed her arms.

"You can't just FORCE US TO STAY!" I shouted to Lena and then the older woman, "And YOU can't be serious!"

"You heard the girl, that doesn't sound too bad! You boys are gonna work here until you are able to pay off the damage you caused, or we report ya to the police." Barb shrugged her shoulders.

"Suckasssss." The mouse and Lena high fived each other and slid their fingers apart.

"Tiff, get them those spare aprons from stock, and girls? Show em how its done." Barb chuckled and went to a customer.

"Great... Perfect..."

I sweat dropped like you wouldn't believe, I had enough sweat to be turned into water and put in a gallon bottle... I'm so serious...

"Gonna be fun working with you, boys." Jamey squeaked smacking her tail across Tails' muzzle quickly and walked to the back with the food.

**.*.AmysPov.*.**

Dinner was fantastic, I had all sorts of seafood, lobster and shrimp, California, spicy tuna, and sushi rolls, heaven. We talked and laughed our hearts out. It was 9:58, with about a half hour to walk around and a half hour to head back to our shuttle, I decided to show him around.

"So this is the Palace as you've already known," I giggled, "Two blocks from here is the jet ski shop, the fishing lure stand and my boutique, up the block there are businesses that have souvenirs and what not, oh! There's also a park down this path!"

Silver looks down at me and smiles, "Miss. knowitall... Hahaha !" He kissed my cheek and headed to the park on the path that fit them both.

"I wouldn't know it ALL," I chuckled, "Don't you just love the water?"

"It's very clear! I can see those orange fish from here, they're so tiny!" Silver pointed at the 'tiny' fish.

"Those fish perform during the day, and they are extremely big, they are just at the bottom. It's where there food is." I pointed out looking ahead and walking by Silver.

"Knowitall!" He laughed. He was amazed but he laughed.

I couldn't believe it, I WAS being a knowitall! "I don't mean it! I've been here long enough! Hahaha!"

'She's right, and I'm glad... This is a beautiful place...'

The moon started to shine as we reached the park. The park was called HighRise park, because from here, you can see the sun and moon rise and fall in a straight line, all because of the trajectory of the park.

"You are a know it all," Silver sat down on the bench and I sat next to him. "I don't mind though. Not one bit."

We leaned into each others faces, noses nuzzling, foreheads bumping, and our eyes locking. I know I was blushing... I know he was blushing, too, but I didn't mind. If I felt butterflies, I knew they were the good ones. The moment seemed so right, the moonlight, the park, the breeze, I could hear the water simply meeting the borders of the parks edge. I knew this time nothing would interrupt. We both knew it was time.

Our faces turned, our eyes fluttered closed and our hearts raced. I could literally feel his breath on my lips, making my fur stand up and enough to give me goosebumps. Then, we kissed. It was slow and passionate, I was new to kissing, so I just let the moment play out. I wasn't changing this for the world, something HE would have no problem doing...

**_Silver was definitely for me._**  
**_Me and no one else..._**

* * *

**_UPDATED ._. STUPID PHONE :c_**

**Mwahaha xD r&r, loves :3**


	18. Injured

**CHAPTER 18  
Same for this one. Sonic Characters and settings belong to SEGA! except Brie, Brick, Tiff, Barb, Jamey and Lena they're my OC's  
On with the story! \^.^/  
'-This'll be from Amys POV only.-'**

* * *

I broke away from the kiss. I had to breathe. It was a comfortable kiss, it had its meaning but oxygen was required.

I cleared my throat and giggled. He grabbed me around my waist and gently bit my ear. I twitched my ear furiously, making it slap into his nose until he began tickling me.

"Ah! Hahaha, Silver! Hahahahaa!" He makes me fall flat on the bench, him above me, tickling my sides and neck.

"Aww, you ticklish? How about here?" He growled and resumed tickling me. I blushed. From loss of oxygen.

"Ahh I can't breathe!" I fussed more, pushing my hands against his body.

"Seriously?" He jumped back, his legs parted at my hips and I leaned up. The position was embarrassing, sure, but I focused more on breathing.

"Ah, that hurts." I rubbed my throat. From the corner of my eye, I noticed how he sat above, well... More like on me (you get the idea) and slowly traced his figure up to his face. I blushed a bit from embarrassment and looked to him completely.

"Sorry, Amy... I got caught up... Hehehe." He twiddled his fingers and slouched. He looked down and noticed how he sat as well. "Ah... Iiimmmm sorryy ..." In a single movement he moved off me, sitting straighter and looking down.

"Eh, its ok. -cough- ow... Hey, shouldn't we be heading back to the shuttle? Before it leaves us? Haha." I grab his hand and look into his eyes.

"Oh that's right. Cmon then." He got up and walked by my side. We headed down the same path we took to get to HighRise and down the main road passing my boutique. The dimmed lights used as street lamps made the area and water look mystified and hidden, gorgeous. But that also meant you had a bit of a difficulty seeing.

I knew around my shop well so when I looked at the large sign that had a puddle with pink petals falling into it, I knew where we were and when to we were turning I stepped on something circular, making me twist my ankle and rub against it missing the floor and falling into the water.

"Silv-!" I plunged head first into the water, swallowing a bit of unexpected water and oil from the,... Robot parts? The oil and parts threatened to blurry my vision and burn my eyes. I kept them shut, scared out of my mind.

Just then I felt a pull on my arms, and through my eyelids a bright light. I soon resurfaced, gasping for air and coughing out the taste of oil.

"Amy! Are you ok? Amy!" Silver rubbed my eyes and patted my back. I felt like I was drowning while breathing. "I have to get you help..."

I lifted my finger pointing at my shop, coughing hoarsely.

"Whatever I can get!" He lifted me bridal style and hovered to the door, pounding on it. "Please help me! Please! She needs help!"

"Why are you banging? It's, like, closed!" The mouse with a pink bow on her right ear squeaked. "OHEMGEE! AMY! LENA, BARB, TIFF! IT'S AMY!"

Silver ran into the boutique, "Pleaseplease! Pleaseeee help her!" The brown hedgehog took me from Silver and brought me to the back with Barb.

"Tell me what happened, dude!" The blonde squirrel took a hold of Silvers soaked arm.

"There was some... I-I don't know ... Metal? On the floor outside and she fell in. Chaos, I'm so scared. She couldn't speak!" Silver put his hands on his face.

"Don't worry, kid. Amys a fighter. She won't give up." Jamey the little mouse piped up.

"Omigosh, did you, like, jump in after her?" The blonde squirrel Tiff took her hand from Silvers arm and noticed the similar oil.

"Uh, yea." Silver patted his arm and saw the oil on his glove. "I don't care about me, I wanna know how Amy is."

"Dude! Amys with Lena-"

"What's that supposed to mean? Are they planning a shopping trip or to meet Justin Bieber?" He clenched his teeth and glared at Tiff, who simultaneously shrank beside herself.

"Hey, Buddy! Stop biting, Tiffanys head off. She's, like, making sure you don't worry." Lena came out with oil stained towels.

"You. Are you Lena? How's Amy. Tell me!" Silver stepped over to Lena and grasped her hands.

"Calm down, lover boy."

"Amy?" Silvers ears shot up to see Me. I wasn't looking my best, I was forced to throw up almost everything in my stomach, they pumped it and gave me water and juice to drink.

"Amy.. God, I'm so sorry! I shoulda flew us there. I'm so sorry." He pushed past Barb and held me up in his arms. Drops of hot liquid fell on my head and trailed down my face.

'Oh my god, he's crying..' I thought. I tried picking up my arms but I still felt numb. "Silver... It's ok, really."

I felt him cringe at the sound of my voice. I sounded dry and ragged like a smoker.

"Lena said I'd sound like -cough-this for a couple days. No bi-ggie.I have a sprai-ned ankle, too. -cough-." With one final attempt, I raised my arms and wrapped them along his waist, the highest I could go.

"I don't care. You're safe thanks to them, and I owe them an apology." Silver picked me up bridal style and faced the girls. "Tiff, I'm sorry for yelling at you, I must thank you all so much for helping Amy. I am beyond grateful."

"Eh, no problem. But try and bite our heads off. Yours'll be next!" Lena grinned, nodding.

"Understood." Silver chuckled. "I wish we could stay, honestly, but our shuttle to the "Home" planet leaves shortly. So we must be on our way."

With that he hovered through the open door and to the sky, heading for the shuttle.

"Wait! Give her this medicine!" Lena called from the door. She tossed up the medicine at us and Silver caught it psychokinetically. "And keep her leg elevated!"

"Thanks again!" Silver smiled and flew off faster.

"Tiff, Jamey..."

"Yes, Barb?"

"...clean up outside..." Barbs eyes sparked little flames.

"R-right away!" They chuckled nervously and grabbed mops and buckets.

...

"How you doing, Amy?" Silver hugged me as we continued flying to the terminal.

"I'm ok, Silver." I looked up smiling at him. "You know... I told them I wouldn't be in..-cough-.. that I was taking care... Of a relative. -cough-." My throat felt BEYOND scratchy... I tried swallowing but it didn't help.

"Oh, Amy... I'm really sorry... Wait.. what relative?" He looked ahead puzzled.

I simply poked his chest.

"Why would I ..? Ooh... Gotcha... Look Amy there it is!" I slowly turned my head to see the terminals shuttle lights and ours anchored at the far right.

"Yay..." I smirked slightly, as I was interrupted by a cough. "Ech..."

"Lena gave me this medicine... I'll give you some when we get home. Ok? I promise I'm gonna take care of you." Silver flew down by the shuttle, opening it and gliding inside.

"Oh, Silver... Thank you." I couldn't cuddle his chest because it was drenched in water and oil. "We need to -cough- bathe when we get home first. -cough-."

"Oh, Hahaha Agreed."

"Take off to "Home" planet in T minus 10 seconds. 10, 9, 8, 7-"

"Hold on, Amy." He sat me in the seat to his left and buckled me in. He got up and shut the shuttles door and quickly sat down.

"-3,2,1. Buckle up."

...

By the time we got home, it was 11:20. It gotten chilly and I had a bit of trouble breathing, but i heard Silver try his hardest to run to our home.

"Do you have you keys?"

I pulled them from my back pocket and handed them to him. -cough, cough-.

"Hold on, Amy. I'll get you cleaned up." Silver unlocked the door and ran me upstairs to my room.

"Silver... -cough-, you should change. I-I got this. -cough-." I stood up on my good foot and limped to my dresser, gettin my pjs and my towel.

"Amy, are you sure? I don't want you to get hurt! ...again..." He whispered that last thing so I couldn't really hear him.

"-cough- I got this." I looked back smiling at him. "Now, go clean up. -cough-. And get some sl-sleep."

He kissed and held my waist. "I love you, Amy."

"I love you, too. -cough-" I hopped to my bathroom door and watched as Silver left so I could shower.

'He's so nice... He's stubborn, but its for a good cause ^.^' I leaned on the edge of the sink, and started stripping the oily, wet clothes from my oily, matted fur.

"This is so disgusting! -cough-" I peeled my halter top off and dropped it to the floor with a splat. "Ech..."

Once my clothes were off, I turned on the hot water and hopped in slowly. Lathering my bath scrunchy, I scrubbed at my arms and shoulders, watching as the thnk slid down my body to the drain. 'Ewwww' I continued scrubbing my shoulders to my breast, stomach and private area. I had to wash the scrunchy again, too much oil...

After finishing off my body I took shampoo and lathered my quills and rinsed. I washed the top of my ears and around the inside. I put conditioner in my quipped and pushed my fingers through them to untangle them. Rinsing off my body and hair one last time, I shut the water off and pulled back the curtain. I saw a white figure sitting on the sink and I quickly pushed the curtain closed sitting down.

'What the FUUUUU?'

"Amy? Im-I'm sorry! I ... Got worried..." Silver jumped off the sink, shocked at the sound of the curtain.

"Did you get clean? -cough-." I asked not trying to sound extremely mad that he came in without permission.

"Yes. You've been in hear a while... I came to check on you." You could hear him scuffling his foot.

"I hadn't -cough- noticed how much ti-time passed. I'm sorry to wo-worry you. -cough-." I stood back up and peered out from behind the curtain. "Pass me my towel, -cough- please?"

"Of course." He grabbed my pink towel and I quickly wrapped myself in it, pulling the curtain open again.

"I have to do laundry..." I stared at my clothes on the floor.

"If you want ill do them tomorrow, but now you need your medicine and rest." He lifted me up bridal style and brought me to my bed. "Here, you have to drink this."

He pulled out the thick, purplish vile medicine and handed it to me. "Mmm..."

"Don't put that face on. Please take it!" He chuckled sheepishly.

"-cough-. Alright..." I swallowed some and coughed. "Ack! It burns -cough-."

"Really?" Silver took the bottle and read something on the back of it. "You said your throat was dry... Right? It's probably adding a substance to your throat to heal it."

"Ech... It better. -cough-." I fixed my towel a bit, and looked at him. "Thank you, Silver."

"No problem, Amy..." He kissed my forehead, and got up. "Now, change and try to get some sleep. I love you, Amy."

"I love you, too." I watched as he left, looking back before he shut my door.

'Awww... He's so protective...' I nuzzled my face into my hands. Then realized I had my towel on, 'oh, yeaaa...'

I limped to my dresser and got out purple panties, a purple silk shorts and tank top and slid them on. Feeling comfortable, I limped back to my bed and hopped in.

"Oh, Silver... Thank you so much. -cough, cough-."

* * *

**Sorry I took so long updating :/ ... Now this one... It seemed different…. :/ Idk... R&R tho! :D**


	19. Healing and Hurting

**CHAPTER 19  
Characters nd setting belong to SEGA.  
THIS'LL BE ONLY IN SILVERS POV. ^~^/  
ENJOY!**

* * *

'God. I was so scared. I didn't even sleep last night..' I looked at my phone. 'July 27, 7:30a.m'. I groggily got up from my bed and went to the hallway down to Amys room. All night I had been checking on her, her coughing seems to improve, but she still sounds scratchy.

"Amy? You awake?" I knocked on the door.

"Come in. -cough-."

I opened the door and saw her sitting near her vanity. I assumed she was brushing her hair.

"How are you today?" I walked over to her side and sat on the bed yawning a bit.

"Alil better. -cough-. Why do you lo-look so tired?-cough-." Amy touched my forehead and then my cheek.

'She'd only worry if I told her I stood up...'"oh, its just really early for me, hehe." I grabbed her hand on my cheek and held it.

"Oh, it is early isn't it?" Amy smiled broadly, she wiggled her fingers against my cheek and I held her hand closer.

"So, where's the laundromat here?" I twined my fingers with heya and put them by her lap. "If you're ok with it."

"Oh, Silver... You don't have to do them. I'll get to it. -cough-." Amy was making improvement. I'm glad the medicine is working.

"Please, Amy. You need to rest!" I smiled at her and she sat back down. I loved the look in her eyes.

"Well...-"

"Great, I'll get started!" I widened my smile and raised a psychokinetic finger to her bathroom, out came a pink laundry bag covered in aura. "I'll be back as soon as possible! Text me if anything."

"O-okay ..." I kissed her soft lips and rushed out the door and to my room to get my oiled clothes and the other dirty clothes.

Now I was finally ready to head out.

**Bzzz**

'Huh?' I pulled out my phone and saw a message from Amy.

_If you wanna know where the laundromat is, its a block down to your left. You can't miss it :) sorry to bother you with this, Silver :/  
-Amy_

_Amy! It's no problem, at all, ^-^ , anything for you. Thank you for the directions I'll be back soon! :*  
-Silver_

'Aww, that's sweet.' I chuckled out loud and headed out the door locking it twice. 'Hmm. He better not try anything... Haven't seen him, though. Gotta stop worrying...'

Heading down the block, I notice the clouds had darkened and it was very breezy out. Peoples windows had been shut and locked. "Maybe a storm?" I turned the corner and Amy was right. I literally COULDN'T miss it.

I turned to see a giant peach sign hanging from a cream colored awning , 'Sweet Touch' laundromat. 'Well, its cute, ill give it that.' I walked into the laundrymat to notice it was kinda empty, there were two bunnies attending separate washing machines and one bird unloading clothes.

I went to a table and began emptying the pink bag. 'Wait... I forgot... This is all Amys...' I blushed furiously as I saw pink, purple and white bras and panties. 'Fuuuuck.'

I face palmed and the short rabbit came to my side, until I got a better look at her. It was Cream.

"Hey, ! It's a fancy meeting you here!" She looked to my assortment of clothes and back at me. "An errand I presume?"

"Ah! Cream! Yea, they're Amys... I owed it to her, and this seemed suitable... At first... Oh, Creeeaaammm..." I literally teared.

"Oh, Silver, that's so gentlemanly of you! Why Amy? Are you guys dating? Awww, I bet you are...!" Cream tugged on my arm and smiled.

"Yea. Hehehe." I rubbed the back of my neck and smiled. "But I'm DEFINITELY new to this..."

Cream giggles, "Me and my mom can wash them for you!"

"Really? I would be so grateful! I haven't, Uhm..." I paused. 'Silver... This is a little girl you're talking to. Nothing dirty.' "Washed clothes since I was back home! Hehehe."

"No problem! I'll let my mom know! Come back in an hour, everything will be done nice and neat!" Cream ran to her mother, who looked to me and waved. I waved back.

"Thanks , !" I left the laundromat, looking at the sky once more.

'Damn, it better not rain...'

**Bzzz**

_Silver? I'm kinda hungry :( ...  
-Amy_

_I'll pick somethin up for you :) don't worry, what are you in the mood for?  
-Silver_

'Aww that's cute! She's hungry.' I put my phone in my pocket and walked to the street where Amys townhouse is. 'Hmm, I think there was a deli or something up the block...'

**Bzzz**

_Pizza! :o mm, pizza x) just come home and call in, ill give you the money to pay when it gets here.  
-Amy_

_Ok than I'm walking up the block :)  
-Silver_

I continued walking up the block but something quickly passed by me in the streets. I piloted my left foot and turned my body half way around to look at the blue blur run back up the block and halt in front of me.

"What the hell?" I waved my hand and coughed at the dust that rose when HE stopped.

"Hell the what?" Sonic crossed his arms and smirked.

"That doesn't even make sense." I stated, looking at his smirk. "What's with that stupid smirk."

"Oh, this?" He smirked wider, baring his tiny fangs. "Just shows I'm enjoying life."

"Want a medal?"

"..."

I began walking past him, but I was stopped by a hand on my shoulder.

"Hold up."

"For what, Son-!" I turned to face him, and a punch landed directly on my cheek sending me back a bit. I quickly regained my balance and cupped my cheek, wiping the blood from the corner of my mouth.

"How about that, punk?" He shook out his hand he punched me with and chuckled.

"You sly bastard." I readied my fist with a large amount of aura and jumped at him grabbing his quill and colliding my fist into his stomach, making him cough a bit of blood.

"Oh, shit just got real, huh?" He took my punching arm and twist it towards my back.

"Ah! Ooh. You prick!" Seething, I used my free hand to kinetically throw him off and further into the street, making him slide on his back. "I'm gonna get you for that!"

He laid on the floor for a bit, and motioned his elbows under him lifting himself. "Are you?" He grinned that same grin, filling my eyes with more anger.

With out another second I lifted a car psychokinetically with one hand and held him still with the other. "Watch me."

"Silver!"

"Amy?" Sonic and I both called at the same time to see Amy limply running in her pjs to my side. She collided with me, making me lose control on the car and Sonic. All we heard was the car smash into the concrete, me and Amy looked to where Sonic would be.

"Oh my god! Lift it Silver!"

"..."

'Aah... Why can't I just leave it there?' Against my will, I lifted the car again to notice nothing was under the car, some fluid but that was from the engine.

"Oh god..." Amy covered her face with her hands and sighed.

"Why were you worried?" I mumbled, dropping the car again. Sitting up I leaned on my knee, hugging it close to my chest.

"Silver! You coulda KILLED someone! Even if it was him." She coughed really bad after that.

"Amy! Don't over exert yourself! I'm sorry!" I held her and rubbed her back.

"He came to the house.-cough,cough-" she looked up at me.

"What did he do?" I became a little protective.

"He dropped some bandages off and more medicine from Lena. -cough-, he told me that He, Shadow, Knuckles and Tails broke the advertiser outside my boutique and they work for my shop now. -cough-, and they were responsible for me falling in. He came to apologize." Amy explained. I continued rubbing her back.

"Then why did he start shit with me?" I pouted, cupping my swollen cheek. "He shoulda stayed under that car..."

"What was that last part?" Amy looked up at me quickly.

"He couldve not hit me hard." I quickly covered it up. I was getting kinda jealous... She still cared for that ass.

"Oh... Silver." Amy held my arm.

"What's up?"

"... Can you help me up?"

I laughed and grabbed her bridal style. "Oh, Amy." I held her walking to the house, and she nuzzled my chest. 'That's still creepy O_o...'

Reaching the door, I remembered I didn't have keys... "Amy? Do you have your keys?"

"Well, I did... I wonder where they flew off to...?" She checked her little pockets and sweat dropped.

"No problem, I got it." I unlocked the door psychokinetically and entered the house.

An hour later.

"Amy, try and get some sleep! I'm going to get the laundry now." I grabbed a small umbrella, I knew it would start raining.

"Kay! Be careful."

Down the block.

"Ms. Vanilla! Ms. Cream! Are you here?" I entered the laundry to see a few more people, four humans, that same bird, a lizard, two hedgehogs and a fox.

'Yeesh...' I walked to the counter and rang the bell, waiting for a sign of Cream or Vanilla.

"Chao, Chao!" It was Cheese. He tugged on my quill and pointed to the rack where laundry bags were.

"Is it there?" I smiled at Cheese, and he nodded. "Aw, thanks buddy. Must be busy, huh?"

"Chaooo...~" Cheese sweat drops and I chuckle.

"Well, tell Cream and Vanilla I said thanks! Be careful getting home guys!" I waved, clutching the pink laundry bag over my shoulder and opened my umbrella.

'Damn this rain...' I looked up the block and noticed the really dark clouds heading down the block. 'Hopefully it'll pass.'

I walked to her sidewalk and noticed someone at Amys door.

* * *

**Will Silver find out who it is? Will Silver beat the shit out of that person too? Who is he? Lmaoo wait for next chapter :3 r&r!**


	20. Like A Big Brother Would

**CHAPTER 20**

**Me~Yaay. Ok here we go! Nothing belongs to me besides my OC's! Starts from Silvers PoV ! ^.^/ Surprise POV later xP  
**

**Silver; ooh who is it?  
**

**Me~ it says 'surprise' for a reason, sweetie...  
**

**Silver; ooh...**

* * *

**-Silvers PoV.-**

"Excuse me, who are you?" I ran up to the door where the hooded figure was.

He turned his face, he was a dark blue echidna with short quills, if he hadn't looked at me completely I swear I woulda thought he was Sonic...

"Oh, Silver I assume? I'm Brick, an old friend of Amys, pleasure to meet you!" He patted my shoulder seeing as my hands were full.

"Oh. Uhm. Nice to meet you, too. Oh, Amy won't answer the door. She ... Sprained her ankle last night." I glared at the door knob and we heard two locks unlock.

"Is it open?" Brick stared at me for a while then the door.

"Oh, yea, can you open it for me?" I heaved the laundry bag up more, stopping it from sliding off. As Brick opened the door, I quickly closed the umbrella and jogged up to the stairs.

"... Mm, wait here Brick." I pointed to the couch and he understood.

I jumped to Amys room with the laundry bag and noticed she was asleep. "Aww.." I whispered settling the laundry bag down by the foot of her bed. I went to where she slept and kissed her forehead.

Leaving the room as I left it, I proceeded to Brick. "Brick?"

"Oh, yes?" He got up from the couch and looked at me. "Where's Amy?"

"She's sleeping. I can make you some lunch if you'd like?" I suggested leaning on the wall before the door to the kitchen.

"No! Don't bother. I'm quite fine with food. But I am parched... Might I have a drink?" He smiled slightly.

"What would you like?" I walked into the kitchen looking in the fridge.

"Tea, please."

'What the fff... Oh, wait.' "Amy has this really amazing tea recipe, would you like some of that?" I pulled the recipe from the cabinet above the stove and looked at it.

"Ah, is it made with honey and mint? I know very well of that recipe. I'd be delighted to have a cup!"

'I know I had to talk formal back at home but this guy is creepy...' I got the ingredients and the tea pot out. I put the teapot on the stove and added the ingredients and some water, walked out of the kitchen and let it boil.

"So, Brick. How did you meet Amy?" I sat on the recliner saving the couch, where Brick sat.

"Ah. Second grade I believe. We've know each other ever since. I met up with her on planet whisp a couple days back, I wanted to know of her condition if it had gotten better. How about you? How did you meet her?" Brick smiled sincerely, and his eyes shone... 'Wow, he seems really nice.'

"Well..." I told him of my original mission in Soleanna to revert the catastrophe in the past so the future would be better. How Amy mistook me for Sonic and I helped her find him. I comforted her when Sonic was with Elise for ... A while I'm assuming, and how I left.

"Heartfelt story! Now you are her mate?" He smiled broadly.

"Yes, and proud." I smiled like I won a trophy.

Screeeech!

"Oh, lemme get that." I hopped up and turned the gas off the stove pouring a cup of the tea for me and Brick.

"Silver...?"

I heard a soft and confused voice, it sounded like it came from upstairs. When I handed Brick his cup, I left mine on the coffee table and headed up stairs. I looked around and no one was there. I walked to Amys door and opened it to see Amy still fast asleep. 'What the hell?'

"Are you mad...?"

"Ac-!" I covered my mouth to not wake Amy. 'What is that?'

"It's me, Brie..."

'Whoa... How are you talking to me? WHY is a better question.'

I walked out of Amys room into the hallway to hear Brick call up to me.

"Silver? I must leave. Sorry for barging in, I wanted to check on Amys condition seeing as how she's asleep, ill come another day. Farewell! Thanks again." He opened and closed the door as I waved.

"I... Need your help...!"

'I don't believe you.' I walked down the stairs to the recliner and grabbed my tea.

"Please..! The researchers... Did som-hing... Ho-ble t- m-"

'Brie? I... I can't hear you right...' I took a small sip of the tea.

"I... Can't..."

There was a long silence... I didn't know what to think or say... Was she telling the truth? I couldn't leave Amy again... But then again...

"She's my little sister. I have to find out what's wrong." I looked at my glove, it still had oil on it. I gripped my hand tightly. 'I gotta find out.'

_Knock, knock._

... 'Who now?'

I opened the door slowly to see Shadow. "Huh?"

"Oh. I expected Rose to answer... Hmph. Anyway, this is for her. Lena told me to deliver it if ever she needed it." He handed me a hot pack, it was burning when I took it, yet to him, it didn't seem at all hot.

"Thanks.. I guess..." He began walking away. I had to ask, it didn't hurt right? "W-wait!"

"... What is it?" Shadow only stopped, not looking behind.

"I have... A feeling you know my sister..." 'Aah, get to the point Silver!'

"...what of it?" He turned around now.

"I... I need help, Shadow... BELIEVE ME. You are not even on my list of who to go to for help, but I know that you wouldn't try anything funny..." I blushed. I was mentally beating myself up for what I had decided. 'Craaaap.'

"I appreciate the fact you trust me, in some way. But I refuse to get caught up in any more of this stupid business between you and your sister." He turned back around and began walking.

"Waaaaiiit." I whined. I admit I was kinda spoiled, but this was urgent! "Please hear me out! I have an awful taste in my mouth even SPEAKING with you, but this ... I don't have much time!"

He grumbled and crossed his arms. He sighed heavily and turned around. "What. Do you. Want."

"I... I need.. you... To.." I stammered, balling my fists staring at the ground. 'Dammit, maybe I could ask Cream and Vanilla instead! What if they say no? Those girls at the boutique are working... But Shadows right here!'

"Spit it out! Now!" He had cross hurts popping up on his forehead.(those red marks that show up in like... Harvest moon xD)

"WATCH-AMY-FOR-ME-WHILE-I-GO-TO-SOLEANNA-TO-MAKE-SURE-MY-SISTER-IS-OK!" I felt like my brain popped, I didn't believe I just asked an ally to that moron to watch my girl... I felt PATHETIC!

"..."

"... Well?" I stammered looking at his blank expression.

About five minutes later, he looked up and walked near the bottom step of the porch.

"... Better than hearing those valley girl sounding bitches at that AWFUL shop..." He narrowed his eyes at me. "I expect you back in at LEAST, hear that? LEAST two hours."

"Oh, god, THANK you!" I ran behind him, only to be grabbed by the collar of my shirt.

"Chaos... Control."

**-Shadows Pov.-**

"..."

I sat on the couch of Amys living room and looked around. 'Seems like Amy... hmph.' I crossed my arms and looked at the little clock hung on the wall.

"12:30, huh? Shit, its early..." I leaned back on the couch, my arms still crossed, staring at the turned off t.v. silently.

Ten minutes passed and I heard a door creak and a raspy irritating voice from up the stairs call Silver.

"Rose?"

Then I heard shuffling and the door slam... 'Ahh, shit. She better not start.' Sighing heavily, I got up from the couch and walked to the stairs.

"Rose. Let me explain..."

"Go away! What did you do with Silver?" Her scratchy voice practically clawed at my ear drums.

"Gee, if you'd let me EXPLAIN..." I reached the top step, "Then youd know!"

"Why are you in my house?-cough-." She quietly opened her door having her pink ears and green eyes peer put.

"Ok, so... I was ordered by Lena to drop off a hot pack for your ankle. Then, Silver told me he needed my help. Surprisingly, he asked me to watch you while he check on his sister back at Soleanna. He should be home in ... An hour and forty minutes. Don't worry I won't be here long. I wish nothing of staying longer." I leaned against the wall next to her door.

"... Oh. So, he left again..?-cough-." She sounded disappointed as she opened her door more. She limped out and sat by her door on the opposite side I was standing.

"No, romantic, 'oh i miss him!', Bullshit, please, Rose. I hear enough of it from those obnoxious girls you call 'employees'." I really was not in the mood to be discussing her and Silvers relationship.

"Ass hole." She muttered.

Silence... For a good five minutes till she looked up at me.

"I'm hungry." She snapped.

"Who you like a medal?" I snapped back.

"How about a silver platter with tons of food on it. Like, ASAP?" She put her hands on her hops and pouted, looking up at me while her brows furrowed.

"Wise guy, aren't we?" I was getting annoyed. "Just order something."

She looked down and then struggled to get up on her good leg. 'Oh, that puppy Bullshit...!'

I held her arm around my shoulders and helped her inside her room. "... There."

"Thanks... I didn't ask for your help though." She got out a menu from a pizzeria and her phone.

"Be grateful I didn't accidentally drop you by your steps, having you fall down them, possibly cracking your neck." I huffed and crossed my arms.

"Ouch." She dialed the number and placed her order.

"How long and how much would that be?"

"Ok."

"Shadow?" I was standing outside of her room as she finished her order. I turned to face her from the door.

"What happened."

"I ordered us food. Hope you don't mind but yes, you're eating. The man said its 20.56, here's the money, tell em to keep the change and another thing."

"What. Is. It." My fur was standing on ends. How dare she make orders to me? Silver owed me big time...

"Carry me downstairs?" She looked at me with her big green eyes.

I sighed heavily. I went to her bed and heaved her over my shoulder, proceeding to the stairs.

"This...? Is how you'd hold a girl?" She squirmed a bit. I simply chuckled as I walked down the stairs and turned to the dining room.

"Your lucky I didn't have you walk by yourself down the stairs. Forcing you to walk on your foot." I sat her down. She stuck her tongue out at me, and I just grinned. I went to the living room to wait for the food.

During the twenty minutes it took for that food to get here, that brat was humming some ANNOYING song, ONE part, over and over again! Until I was saved by the door bell. 'THANK CHAOS!'

I thrust the door open, throwing the money at the man, and taking the food. "Keep the change!" I slammed the door and stomped over to this BRAT.

"Here's your food, now shut it and eat!" I swear I was on the verge of snapping. Either way she gave me a disdainful look and grabbed her container along with another.

"Here's your fo-"

"I'm not eating." I turned to the living room, but was stopped by Amys shouts.

"Why can't you just let people pamper you? They care enough to befriend you, and care for you and you keep giving them the cold shoulder. You ass." I then heard the chair scratch the floor, I turned to see she moved her chair 180 degrees so she wasn't facing the living room anymore.

I looked back in front of me the same spot, and seethed. 'Why do so many test my patience? Why?' I exhaled sharply, turning around at Amy, head down. She wasn't eating at all.

"Why aren't you eating. You didn't waste this money for nothing, right?"

"Coming from you." She coughed a bit. I cringed. 'Damn this woman.'

I walked up to the front of her and squeezed her cheeks. "You are lucky I'm doing this as a favor, or I would personally shove that food down your throat. Now, if I were you, I'd eat." I took the food and placed it on the table and shoved her chair back around.

"If my ankle weren't twisted, I'd kick your spiky ass." She looked up at me and pouted.

"Wish all you like, Rose. Now. Eat." I sat across from her.

She took some nibbles of her food and constantly kept looking up at me to look away. 'Seriously...? A NEWBORN could eat faster than her.'

"Do ya hafta STARE at me?" She squeaked, looking flustered.

"Just..." I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Eat."

"..." She shifted a little in her chair and tried -emphasis on TRIED- to eat.

"Oh, god." I checked the clock on the kitchen counter. "This is gonna be one HELL of a long hour..."

* * *

**Me~ Hehehe, it was fun to write as Shadow xD  
**

**Shadow- Really now?  
**

**Amy: He's an ass tho! I want Silver back! -  
**

**Me~ Not yet! Lol, gotta get some idea on how to explain Soleannas situation.  
**

**Shadow- So shut it and finish your food.  
**

**Amy:tosses food at Shadow. No, YOU finish your food.  
**

**Me~ ooh... boy ... Look out for the next Chapter! ^~^"**


	21. Missing in Action

**Chapter 21...**

**Me~ Ok... My lovely lovely fans... I have finally found a way to finish my story... It is no time soon! And plz with w.e happens... Please love me! /3**

**Shadow: why wouldn't they?**

**Me~ ... I'm sorry shady! /3 ... You'll (especially) find out soon enough. As will the rest of my viewers! *gets down on knees praying for no flames...* now do the disclaimers!**

**Shadow: ... *looks at me like I sprout a tail.* She owns nothing all characters belong to SE-GAA~ ... and apparently prays ._.'**

**Me~ T-T"**

* * *

***Silvers PoV.***

After Shadow had used his powers to get me in Soleanna faster, I wish had gotten there WAY sooner... My home town, my kingdom, in ruins. I was so sure that this had been avoided.

'What the hell happened..? Why did this happen?...' "WHO DID THIS?" My fist collided with dirt and metal. My vision blurry, my mind a mess. I had to find my parents... Even Brie... I wouldn't care, anyone.

I flew off to the castle grounds. I surveyed the village and farms for anyTHING that could explain.. I'm so furious... My home...

"Mom? Dad? ... BRIE!" I flew through the broken doors of my home, waving my hand at the soot and dirt that rose at my entrance. I landed on the crumbled stairs and walked.

"Someone has to be here... Please..." I was getting more and more nervous. The farms and villages seemed to have been turned inside out.. while my castle... Barely stood. I traveled to the ballroom, and noticed the entire ceiling had been blown off. The angels that danced above as we held balls were literally in heaven now... Or at least Mobius' Orbit...

"Wait! Maybe I could try- Ahh!" I metal disk flew out of the empty dining room and collided with my rib cage.

I hissed in pain. As I tried to move to see who threw it, I only screamed. 'My ribs.. must've.. cracked..' I was bleeding but I couldn't move... My entire body seemed to stay side ways.

"Hello again.. isn't the view... Nice?" A demonic and morphed voice came from where the disk had flown. I tried looking over my shoulder but all was in vain.

"W-who... Are y-you?" I gasped trying to regain my breath as more and more seemed to dissipate.

"Aw, Big Brother... How could you forget your... Sister?" The voice seemed less demonic, and more feminine... Just like Brie.

"... Brie?" My eyes almost popped outta my head... Again? She had done something so awful and sadic? Again! I tried to use my aura to crush her, to hurt her, but she slapped my hand down. I screamed in pain as my torso did an uneven twist to my left.

"Of course!" Brie came up to me and touched my wound, making me yelp. 'Why is... Her hand so so cold?'

My thoughts were interrupted when she picked me up and snapped my ribs back in place. My scream coulda been heard from heaven to hell and back. I used up all my oxygen to scream and laid limply against Brie's embrace...

Yea, outta all the times to do it, she hugged me here.

"All better now... Let's get you cleaned up!" Brie's giggly voice escaped once more and the demonic drawl clawed at my ears.

"W-who... Are.. wh-where is Brie..? I..." I quickly passed out, feeling her cold, icy arms against my body.

**...**

When I came to, I was inside some awkward tube thing, a breathing mask over my face and iv's in the crook of my arms and legs. Next to my tube was a bunch of things you'd see in a hospital, little drills and pliers, bone saws and lasers...

Then it hit me. She had experimented on me. Probed me. Changed me.

I slowly looked down at my body. Through the greenish, yellowish liquid, you could see bolts, and iron belts of metal wrapped completely around my waist, where my ribs had been broken. My hands... Oh, god, my hands. My wrists had metal wrapped around it... Only god knew what the hell for. I tried to escape before I changed anymore, yet, something held me down. Frightfully, I looked down and my eyes popped.

I banged on the glass, and tried kicking the bottom, but all was in vain as I was electrocuted. I blew bubbles and felt myself choke.

"Oh, big brother! You woke up too early... I haven't finished your transformation yet..." That demonic voice... Damn that voice! I looked up through the bubbly green-yellow liquid and saw my 'sister' clearer.

One of her eyes were gauged out and replaced with a cyborg eye. Her arms were completely metal, and her boots, those were metal too. In her normal attire of a gray shirt and her shorts... Her brown hair and blue fur... This wasn't Brie anymore...

"I bet your wondering... Who the Fuck are you? I'll explain... It all started when you were held down in the research lab... After your little confrontation, I formed a plan. A devious, YET... Wonderful plan. I was the one who cut your restraints. Giving you that freedom I should be thanked!" She held out her arms as if she were presenting something and grinned staring at me.

I shook my head furiously, glaring at her, clenching my fangs.

Her face turned to one with disgust. "Very well then scumbag." She clicked a button and I was electrocuted once more. I Choked up more bubbles and fell to my knees slowly. "I don't need YOUR thanks... Those idiot researchers gave me all I'd EVER need..." She picked up her hands and gazed at the polished metal that now functioned as her arms and hands.

"Brrbrbr...ieieie..." I tried to say picking my hand up to the glass.

"Let me finish my story! I told the researchers about your ignorance and they immediately came up with a plan. Prior to your escape, the next day, mother and father stood soundly asleep, as well as the guards... The priest... The village." She grinned, flashing her fangs and her red eye shown. "What was it you said... About being a bad queen? Hahaha! Look where the 'King' is NOW!" She laughed heartily, glaring over at me.

Then she clicked a button and soon the water from my tube started to disappear.

"Ah!" I gasped and breathed in hard for air, making my breathing sound dysfunctional and raspy.

"I thought I'd at least let you live... Anyway... I decided to get you out here, to finish my life long 'quest' or so those idiots had called it-'

"Brie! Why... Why? You.. you never were... Like this! Where is... Is everyone? Answer me!" Hot tears strolled down my cheeks as I continued to catch my breath. Not everyone was... Gone... Right?

"Oh, big brother... When will you learn? Some answers are better left unsaid..." Then a wicked grin came across her face...

I don't believe I'm saying this, but... I want Amy.

* * *

**Shadow: oh HELL no... You are delaying his stay there? I'm suck with this brat!**

**Me~ That's not the worst part... :'(**

**Shadow: ... Oh. God. Somethings worse than staying with Amy?**

**Amy- Ass! *Piko Piko SMACK!***

**Me~ _ " Oh Boy... I feel like Amy is gonna be My Viewers… **


	22. Captured

**Me~ Ok... Hello, viewers! ... :s... Shadow is outta commission... Hehehe so... Here's Amy with the disclaimers!**

**Amy- She doesn't Own anything, all characters (beside that bitchy Brie and some others) belong to SE-GAA~ ...I WANT SILVER BACK! T.T**

**Me~ ...**

* * *

**-Shadows PoV.-July 28th.**

"Amy! Let me goooo!" I had been trying to pull -Brat off of my quills for a good half hour. After forcing me to eat lunch, she pulled the 'ow, my leg' shtick and I idiotically fell for it. Now, shes tugging left and right demanding Silver. Yea, hea hadnt shown up last night, so i waited with her.

"You said Silver'd be here yesterday! You liar!" She tugged again, causing me to fall backward, just enough time for her to jump off and limp on her leg.

"I.. wish.. I.. could.. KILLLLL YOUUUU!" I grinned my teeth and clenched my hands in front of her neck from afar.

"Silver would kill you before you even wished of touchin ME!" She pouted and stared at the clock... 3:47... Her eyes looked down at the numbers, and she frowned.

I muttered hateful curses and spewed venom about her while I sat up dusting off my knees and arms. I turned to her to see why she'd gotten so quiet, and noticed her frowning.

'Oh, Rose... Dont do this to me!' I furrowed my brows and frowned. I might be heartless at times but seeing a girl CRY is too much... I don't ever know what to DO at those DAMN TIMES. I saw her shoulders jerk up and slump back down as the first tears trailed from her eyes.

She was crying softly. Somethin was definitely bothering her. 'Come to think of it... Silver would never worry anyone... Doesn't he have his phone? ... Takes too long... Oh, Shadow... Why do you put yourself in league with these pests?'

I face palmed and walked over to her weeping figure. I hesitantly patted her shoulder and sighed. "Rose, everything... Will be ok..."

"So why isn't he back? ... " She whimpered. Before I could answer I soon felt her squeeze my waist, nuzzling her face into my chest.

'Damn it...' I slowly found myself wrapping my arms around her shoulders. "Rose, don't worry too much... Ok? ..."

Then a thought, Damn that thought..., came into mind... "R-rose?"

A little "hm?" Came from her throat as she didn't move and sobbed again.

"... I... I'm gonna find him and bring him back.. Ok-"

"Shadow! Oh god, if I could I'd kiss you! Thank you, thank you!" Her embrace went from gentle to death grip in .001 seconds. I didn't even finish!

"Amy.. stop it!" I tried pushing her off me in a gentle matter.

"Oh, right... I'm so sorry... Please, Shadow... You and Silver come back safe?" She dried her tears and looked at me with puffy green eyes.

"..." In a long time I felt cared for. I didn't let it pass either. "Thank you."

Before I left I called Lena, who gave me a mouthful about being, LIKE, EXTREMELY LATE, all to explain the situation about Amy. I needed someone to watch her.

"You still, like, owe us, Shadow. Be there in an hour." *click*

... An hour... I didn't have that much time to waste. Not if Amy relied on me so heavily as of now. Normally, I wouldn't think twice of helping this brat, or her brat, but.. a part of me is very grateful they are kind to me.

"Amy...? Lena said she'd be here in an hour, do you... Think you could stay here by yourself?" I didn't want to leave. Honestly, I wanted to wait and make sure she was safe, but I couldn't let precious time leave me.

"... Just leave me on the couch and hand me those crutches by the closet. I'll be fine, Shadow. Good luck..." She smiled faintly, Her glassy green eyes dulled and filled with worry. As I grabbed the crutches and set them near the couch, I picked her up bridal style. I heard her gasp, I knew she would.

"Here." I placed her by the couch and lowered my head. "Oh, and Amy?"

"Hm?" She looked at me.

"Thank you..." I used Chaos Control to teleport out of there and to the same spot I left Silver on Soleanna.

**...**

'Im...Impossible! Where is... Soleanna?' Everything from trees to the buildings... Uprooted, broke down and blown to bits. I stared before me to see farms and the village still burning with its cinders. I shook my head. 'Whatever happened probably has to do with Silvers disappearance. I must find him, Now...'

I skated off, zooming passed buildings and farm houses. I thought I'd find some sort of life in the rubble, but after tossing halved rooftops and broken concrete walls, nothing. I couldn't spend all day in one spot. I decide to head to the castle. I zoomed once again out of the farm areas and around burning trees and the collapsed gates of Soleanna Castle.

I reached what seemed to be the courtyard, and the burnt down castle doors. I was still in shock, who could have caused this much damage?

I breezily skated through the burnt rubble and broken objects that lay on the loose dirt and debris. That's when I noticed a pool of blood. I threw a piece of rock into it to see it splash. It was fresh. I had a guess as to who's it was... Now to find out who did it.

My thoughts were interrupted as a metal disk flew in my direction. I quickly kicked it, making it reverse to its sender. I heard a snicker, and my eyes widened.

"Oh! I remember you... Yes, that gullible Black hedgehog, who thought I had the ability to say if you were a leader or not!" The figure with the glowing red eyes burst out laughing.

"Brie? Where's your brother? Why did you attack me?" I was dumbfounded. What was this sudden betrayal? Had I deserved it? No.

"My brother? Oh, why he's in another room, trying out his new form. I attacked you because youre trespassing stupid." Her soft, gentle voice turned to that of a demon. She came out of the shadows and I saw her true form. A robotic eye, monstrous metal arms, hands and legs.

"Oh, god. What happened to you?" I stared as with each step she came closer me.

"You like? ... Well... I love!" She jumped at me with her metal fist. I quickly dodged leaping backward.

"Stop! Brie! I have no intention of hurting you!-" I was cut off as she came at me with a kick that I dodged. "But hurt you I MUST!"

As she came at me with heavy, swift attacks, snickering and cackling away, I stood on the defensive. Preferably, till I found an opening. I dodged and countered to the best of my ability, until I found my opening. Each time she'd jump, the left side of her torso would be spread wide, making her ribcage show before she came down at me with a punch to crack through the debris.

I stared at her torso and saw her jump, as I waited for her to land I held out my hand defensively and yelled. "Chaos Spear!"

I cringed as I heard a bone snap and blood ooze down the chaos energy I had summoned. She stared at me. Shocked, intrigued and unnerved. I was calm thinking she'd be out for a while, until she screamed.

I covered my ears letting the spears disappear. She fell to the floor and her screaming stopped. Again, I stared at her, watching the crimson liquid pool around her. I didn't see her move, so I decided to walk off in the opposite direction... Until.

"Khe..." I felt a warm rush around the inside of my chest, then a cold liquid run through my patch of fur and down my torso. I looked down to see a rod of some sort, sticking out of my chest. I quickly ran ahead of the rod, dislodging it from the entrance. I gasped but all to get away from this derranged chick.

My attempts were cut short when another metal disk collided with my stomach. Before I blacked out, all I heard was. "Another bodyguard! Brother will have a playmate!"

* * *

**Me~ ...**

**Amy- ... Is Shadow-**

**Me~ Coño! Wait like everyone else! Dx ... :( Sigh. **


	23. Protection

**Me~ Ok! Getting close to the end. Two more chapters and the Epilogue!**

**Sonic_ She owns nothing all characters belong to SE-GAA~ ... How's Amy?**

**Me~ Don't Ask :x**

* * *

**+AmysPov+**

"Shadow? It's Lena. Open up!" Lena knocked.

"Coming!" I grabbed the crutches and hopped to the door. I opened it and saw Lena, Jamey, Tiff, Sonic, and Tails.

"Amy? You should be resting! Where's Shadow?" Sonic yelled from behind Lena.

"Oh, shut it! I wanna know, too." Lena snapped at Sonic.

"Hey, boss. Howyadoin ? We brought some stuff to help yah!" Jamey brought out a basket.

"Oh. Wow .. guys come in! Make yourselves at home." I hopped out of the way and back to the couch. "Have a seat where ever you like."

"Sonic, stand by the door. Tails, wait in the kitchen. Jamey, sit by Amy. Tiff, on the other side of Amy. I'll stand at the window." Lena gave everyone orders and they presumed their spots. "Good, now, Amy. We heard what happened with Silver, I'm so sorry, hon!"

"No... No its fine... I know he's ok,he wouldn't worry me too much. He'll come back, Shadow will, too." I clenched my fists and sighed. "I just know it."

"That's the Amy I know!" Jamey rubbed my back and smiled.

"Say, where's Barb, and Knuckles?" I looked around and noticed they weren't here.

"You know Barb. She cares for yah and all but, like, if she's gonna keep your boutique alive, she had to stay, she decided to keep the, like, little red dude." Tiff squeaked, blushing a bit.

"Uh... Huh. Would you guys like some juice? Or soda?" I looked over at Tails. "Would you get them what they want from the fridge?"

Tails nodded and everyone besides Sonic went to the kitchen. Sonic had a slight bruise on his abdomen, scratches along both his arms and a scratch on his upper lip... Probably from the little brawl Silver and he had earlier. His facial expression was tense as he stood leaning on the door. It was extremely quiet the past two minutes it took for everyone to come back.

Before I could say anything Lena said something that I zoned out. I was thinking of Shadow, he night be a hard ass sure, but I knew how to make him smile... Somehow. I was thinking of My Silver... How tight he held me, how just how smile could make my senses freeze over. How much I missed him, and of course, I thought of Sonic. How now all of a sudden after almost 5 months he wanted me... It wouldn't even work now, cuz somethings wrong... I could feel it in my quills.

"...y... My... Amy! Are you listening?" Tiff shook my arm and I jumped back to reality.

"Oh, my-! I... I'm so sorry! I was..." I stammered trying to get my story straight.

"It's ok, we know a lot is on your mind." Sonic spoke, not moving his gaze from something across from him.

"..." He probably thinks I'm only thinkin of Silver... I dropped my head.

"We were saying that-"

Lena was interrupted by a loud crash and the house trembling. I looked around and saw the sheet rock crumble away at my walls. It felt like an earthquake but then again, what earth? The planet was a filled metal ball with a gigantic magnet as the core, keeping it center of the other planets. Screw astrology and physics now! Sonic had lifted me bridal style and stormed out of the house followed by everyone else.

"Hurry! We gotta get outta here!" Lena called, she sound almost muffled as the sound echoed from the terminal area on the opposite side of the "Home" planet. It came at a lightening pace, soon, we saw waves and blasts of Blue, Red and Golden energy. It exploded cars and houses and pretty soon, a golden burst of energy landed on my house, demolishing it.

"Oh my god! My house!" I stared back at my house now in ruins.

"Amy! Not now!" Sonic being the only one to hear me ran at a pace where everyone could keep up. The energies had suddenly made a path to us. The three energies stopped us in our tracks.

Sonic put me down and pushed me to Lena Jamey and Tiff, while Sonic and Tails went ahead to face them off.

"How cute... " The Blue energy soon manifested into a figure I knew pretty much by heart. Brie. My heart stopped. Everything was slow motion as I looked from Brie to the other two energies. They hadn't manifested.

"You think you can save this world, HERO?" Her voice was demonic and hollow. Her eye was different, made entirely of metal, as well as her arms and legs. Hero obviously referred to Sonic.

"Heh, you're goin down, PRINCESS." Sonic snickered and dashed to Brie and homed in on her. The manifestations on the sides of her got in the way of his home attack and he was shot backward.

"Eh..." Sonic held his arm, it seemed to have been burnt.

"Sonic!" I cried out hoping he could hear me. He didn't he caressed how arm and charged a spin ball attack.

'No! Sonic! Oh my god!' The anticipation rose as he flew up at Brie once more, trying a new approach, underneath. The Red energy stood on the side of her while the Gold energy followed Sonic. He manifested to an all Gold being, the only thing showing was his dark Blue eyes. He came at Sonic hard, blocking him with his leg pushing him away with amazing force once more.

"He's stalling! Lets get to the terminal! Fast!" Tails carried me on his back and they jogged through someone's ally way, to there backyard and over a fence. We cur through the back yards for two yards until the Red energy manifested and blocked us from going anymore. Tails placed me by Lena and he took out some device from his tail.

"You girls! Head to the terminal through the front yards! I ... I got this." He held the gun looking weapon to the Red energy, all you saw was piercing Green eyes.

"Tails! Be super careful little buddy!" Jamey helped me onto Lenas back and off we ran.

"Ok... Just you and me." Tails stared down the Red energy.

We reached the terminal and Tiff climbed the HQ tower to the controls. She pushed in coordinates to Earth for immediate. Finishing, she began climbing down the tower, until she was shot at by Brie.

"Ahh!" She was only half way down the tower when she was shot at and pummeled into the garbage and debris of the terminal buses.

"Tiff! Oh my god, NO!" I jumped off Lena's back and tried running to get her, until Jamey ran faster and heaved Tiff out of the rubble. Her blonde fur had been stained with shards of glass, blood, and oil. Jamey heaved her to us as the shuttle arrived.

"What about Sonic and Tails?" Lena said and picked me back up. I gasped.

'We can't leave them fighting those energies... They don't have a chance!'

**... **

"SOOOONIIIIIIC!"

* * *

**Me~ So?**

**Amy- ... It still doesn't answer if Shadows -**

**Me~ NEEXXT CHAPTERRR... **

**Amy- … -_-"**


	24. Petal in the Water

**Me~ The truth is being revealed... Slowly c': I call this a work of art! Hahaha!**

**Sonic_ she owns nothing, characters=Segaa... Brie= her. I better be ok Gabby! :(**

**Me~ Hehehe...**

**Sonic&Amy_- ...**

* * *

**Lenas Pov***

"If we head to Earth they'll just follow us! We can't stay here, I have an idea let's go!" I hauled Amy to the shuttle as it opened, Jamey hauling Tiff behind us.

"No! Sonic! Tails! We gotta go back!" She had been crying, I didn't notice but she was.

"Amy! Go!" I shot my head backward. Speak of the devils! Tails was flying Sonic over to us. Both looked badly bruised but coming back in one piece made me smile. I placed Amy in the seat and buckled her in, Jamey did that same to Tiff and herself. I punched in new coordinates and an immediate departure for 5:00.

"Guys, you can make it! Lets go!" I screamed holding my hand out.

Behind Sonic and Tails however a red and gold energy ball combined was being focused and aimed at the terminal. "Move faster!" Sonic yelled to Tails.

"I'm trying!" Tails heaved Sonic trying to push themselves ahead. In a failed attempt he lost his grip and dropped Sonic and himself. Sonic took charge grabbing Tails and zooming up into the shuttle.

I clicked the launch button and the shuttle doors closed. We were off as soon as the energy balls had been shot. It created some turbulence, so the shuttle shivered a bit. We all strapped ourselves in for the journey to Aquarium Park.

**-  
-Sonics Pov.-**

"Ah! Tails! That shit HURTS!" I tried holding my arm, but with those Damn chemicals on them, I'd only hurt myself more. We found a very advanced firstaid kit and they started applying ointments to me and Tails.

"I'm so sorry, Sonic! You have multiple burn wounds everywhere... And these cuts... Sonic, you really got messed up!" Tails chuckled sheepishly, trying to lighten the mood.

"Tails..."

"Ok, ok..." Lena was treating Amys ankle, wrapping it in better bandages and Jamey was tending to Tiff asking Tails who was tending to me. I don't believe any of this... Those energies... Their fighting styles... it couldn't be. I refused to believe it. I didn't mention it either.

I looked over at Amy who looked like she was crying... Were those tears for me..?

...

'Nah, probably just the adrenaline... The excitement...' I was patched up. Ace bandages around my waist and arm, butterfly stitches on my lip and elbows, and bandaids on my knees. I got up and sat by Amy.

"Hey, Amy." I looked at my hands as i sat.

"... Hi..." Her voice seemed to shake. She stared at her hands, too.

"So... How's your ankle?"

"I... Don't know. " she kicked it a bit.

"Oh..." I rubbed the back of my neck. "Are you ok?"

"..." I think she zoned out, her normal bubbly green eyes turned to a dull, heavy forest color with slight puffiness, as she glared at her fingers.

I looked down and sighed. 'This is gonna be a long trip...'

**-  
*Amys Pov.***

I sat quietly as Sonic seemed to stop talking. I couldn't tell how long I sat in the same position. I was terrified. Was this the kind of feeling Sonic, Shadow or even Silver gets when going into battle? Even a rough house...? Does it make you feel this exuberant? This scared? ... This alive?

"Touchdown to Aquarium Park, Ten Minutes." My ears perked up a bit and I came back to reality. Lena was sitting across from me with Tiff, who was still unconscious. Jamey sat holding Tiff's legs. Tails had his eyes closed and he was near Sonic, while Sonic, was right next to me.

"S-sonic...?" I managed to whisper, as if talking to no one.

"Amy? What happened?" He turned to face me. I looked at his figure, how beat up and covered he was. I felt like I was looking at a mummy. I looked past him to see Tails who looked almost similar to Sonic.

"I... I'm so s-sorry..." I mumbled. I felt numb, dead almost. I felt my mouth barely move and my eyes just drooped to the bottom of my lids.

"Amy... You don't need to apologize. Everything is gonna be alright. Believe me. I won't let those things destroy everything." He cupped his hand on my cheek to raise my face to his. Hot tears fell down my face as we landed.

Right away, I was carried again by Sonic, Lena with Tiff and Jamey, and Tails close to Sonic, We ran. Sonic and Lena yelled to people to evacuate before they get here. Or else all will ne lost. We reached Petal in the Water in no time flat. Our message getting across some peoples mind.

"Barb! Help!" Lena burst through the door, there were some customers and Lena shooed them away. "Take it, its yours free, just get out!"

"Lena! What is this?" Barb slammed her fist on the counter.

"Like, Some deranged forms of energy and Brie are probably on their way right now to kill us, and maybe, like, destroy the planet. We need... Them." Lena stared sternly into Barbs widened eyes. Barb soon retreated to my bookcase that held little seashell trinkets and gems. She knocked it down in no time flat, she opened a safe that not even I knew about. From the safe she took out four iron braces.

"What... Are those?" I stammered still in Sonics embrace.

"I'm sorry to say, but these are Aili'in Tech. The forbidden technlogy from the furthest reaches of space. They heal the injured, cure the sick and enhance abilities and powers... Even bring back the dead..." Barb slapped one onto Sonics arm, Tails' arm, and Tiff's arm.

They all gasped as the iron tightened to their arm and glowed a bright pink color.

"I feel... Funny?" Tails gasped as he moved his sprained arm quickly. "No pain!"

Sonic tore off his bandages with one hand as he hugged me in the other. His bruises and burns were gone. "I feel stronger, too!"

"Oh, I feel so much better..." Tiff stood up on her own, ripping off the bandages around her.

"As long as the braces stay on you, you'll continue to regenerate and gain strength. But, Tiff?" Barb went to Tiff and pressed on the iron. It popped off into Barbs hand, so now, she had two iron braces left. "You are not to fight."

"Psh, like I wanted to!" Tiff rubbed where the iron left and sighed.

I chuckled a bit, that's always my Tiff...

"Here Knuckles. You should fight along with them." She slapped it on his arm and he claimed to feel refreshed.

"Alright! Now, if they come here, we might stand some sort of chance against them!" Tails cheered. "If only we had the chaos emeralds... "

"I know, I wish too buddy." Sonic patted Tails' head. He still held on to me. I pushed away from him and leaned on a nearby chair... I took in my situation and decided to help out.

"I may not be a great fighter... But I'm going to fight, to the best of my ability. No one, I repeat, NO ONE is gonna change my mind."

I walked, on my bad leg and all, to Lenas room in the back. I changed into some cargo pants and a black tank top. I put on her working boots and tightened the wrap around my ankle to keep it stiff. Now, this meant war.

* * *

**Me~ Not how I wanted to end this chapter but, what the hell :)**

**Amy- I'M COMIN FOR YAH SILVER! *runs through wall out of room***

**Me&Sonic_~ ...**


	25. Finale

**Sonic_ Last chapter before Epilogue! Suspense... Blaaah**

**Amy- No one, but Brie and other OC 's belongs to Gabby. Enjoy!**

**Me~ That's my line, Sonic!**

* * *

**Normal Pov.**

Amy, Tails, Sonic and Knuckles waited outside the boutique. New determination filling their eyes. Sonic had his arms crossed across his chest, Amy had her Piko Piko ready. Knuckles cracked his knuckles and Tails was fidgeting with a button of some sort.

The time of redemption was upon them as a huge light of Blue, Red and Gold tore through the waters of Aquarium park. Explosions from the terminal could be heard as if it were right in front of them. Screams of people who ignored the previous warnings now perished... They held strong and waited for Brie and her minions to appear. Amy, who now has the fourth and final iron brace, grabbed her Piko Piko tighter. Sonic touched her gently and she nodded.

Their plan was simple. Amy, Knuckles and Sonic at the front lines heading into battle with the Energies and Brie, while Tails protected the boutique and aided them from the sidelines. They had a little secret that they made sure to stay hidden.

Then a burst of Blue energy flew above the boutique and made the beams above fall on the roof. Collective gasps were heard as Tails went to check on the girls. The fight had begun.(bare with me ... They might not be as detailed...) Shots of Red and Gold energy balls flew at Sonic and the group. Amy jumped in the air swinging her hammer in a wide circular motion. As she deflected the bolts of energy Knuckles and Sonic jumped at the Energies. Knuckles took the Gold one and Sonic took the Red one. (I'll switch between Amys, Knuckles and Sonic's fights.) As each figure manifested, they set their ground.

Sonic and Red clashed multiple times. As the skin of Red burned against Sonics, he quickly regenerated as soon as it burnt. Sonic grabbed Red by its quills and kneed its back pulling on its quills and driving him to the ground.

Knuckles bobbed and weaved through Golds carefully angled punches. Soon, Knuckles took the offensive and began beating on Golds chest. Gold had jumped high and threatened to smash Knuckles into the ground. As Gold came down, Knuckles jumped to grab him mid air and toss him into the ground with force.

Amy on the other hand had Brie.

"You, you're the one who tricked Silver didn't you? You Bitch! Who do you think you are?" Amy spat glaring at Brie floating.

"Aw... Struck some nerves?" She grinned.

"I'll show you nerves!"

Amy pounced at Brie with her Hammer pulled back, charging her attack. Before she let it loose, she kicked Brie in the stomach and forced her downward to ensure a direct hit. Brie, thrown back under Amys weight struggled to move under gravity. She tried lighting up an energy ball, but with a fatal swing, Amys hammer came down, colliding with Bries skull. Amy jumped off before Brie hit the floor to deepen the impact. A large plume of dust and debris flew as Brie landed. Tails seeing Amy with an accomplished smile as he glanced, it soon turned to horror.

"Amy! Catch!" He directed a plastic pouch in Amys direction. She ran to meet it half way. As she caught it, it appeared to have four tiny pellets in them.

"They're bombs!"

Sonic punched Red in his stomach. As he carried through his attack with a hammering fist to the back of Reds neck, it cause Red to collide into the ground.

Knuckles uppercut Gold and kicked him across the field. Following close behind he then was grabbed by Gold and held tightly.

"Ahh!" Golds skin had been burning him, without a chance away, the brace could not help regenerate his skin in time.

"Knuckles!" Amy opened the bag and took out a pellet. She raced towards Gold and Knuckles as Brie began throwing energy bolts. Amy leaped and placed the bomb on Gold. Before she grabbed Knuckles, she brought Piko Piko down on Golds head, forcing him into the water as the bomb exploded.

"Ah... Thanks Amy... So much." Knuckles breathed as his skin regenerated. "Watch out!"

Knuckles pulled Amy down as another one of Brows bolts surprised them.

Sonic saw what happened to Knuckles. How they would hold on. 'They're adapting...' He turned his attention to Red and ran behind him kicking him to his original front, and behind him each time to volley him back in forth between his speedy kicks.

Amy gave a bomb to Knuckles and ran back towards Brie.

Gold had resurfaced, part of his skin had shown to be metal, covering fur. He was bleeding and his chest had a hole. In the hole was a ball of blue light. 'That's probably his core!...' Knuckles lunged as Gold pounced.

Sonic discontinued his kicks and began grabbing at Reds quills again and sinking him under water.

"Hehehe, who said I couldn't have some fun?" Amy ran past him.

"Sonic! Stop it! Take this bomb. Be careful, place it somewhere that counts... The stomach, back, or head, preferably. We gotta kill these things."

"Thanks, Ames! Now, let's put this..."

A poof was heard as Red had disappeared and reappeared next to Brie.

"Idiot!" Amy ran and leapt up at Gold trying to swat him away, but Brie threw a bolt at her chest, mid attack.

"Amy!" Sonic yelled out to Amy who flew and landed by Tails.

"Sonic! I got her go help Knuckles!" Tails was punching in some things and a loud whirring was heard.

Sonic went to Knuckles who was pounding away on Golds skull, the metal shattering off slowly.

Amy still lay unconscious as Tails weapon had been set up. 'There!' A missile bay emerged from the depths of the waters behind the boutique and aimed its barrels to Brie and Red. "Fire!"

With a click of a button, hundreds of heat seeking missiles launched heading towards Brie, Gold and Red. Most landing effectively and others being dodged and thrown. Knuckles held Gold regardless if it burned him to the missiles. Where at least seven had struck his chest.

Red and Brie had merged powers and shot the energy ball at Tails and Amy. Tails thought he noticed it too late. The energy ball came at him. He shut his eyes tight, blinding light and a battle cry. Battle cry? He opened his eyes to see Amy pushing her hammer against the massive energy ball. With a final yell and thrust the ball flew back at Brie and Red.

Knuckles let go of Gold and saw the metal skin shatter completely, Gold fell into the water. Knuckles and Sonic would have left him, if they hadn't noticed something.

The energy ball collided with Brie and Red. They flew into the ground behind them and Amy jumped over to the platform.

"Spare us... Amy... You aren't one... To do this..." Brie spoke, her bloody skull her dented and ripped metal shone in the setting sun.

"Oh really? Wanna bet?" Amy lifted her Hammer, charging her attack she aimed for Red and Brie.

"How about we bet your lovers life?" Brie snatched at Reds body and extended her Katana clean through both her own body and Reds. Brie yelled in pain as she slowly collapsed. The katana stay pierced through Reds chest as he kneeled. The metallic skin that covered Red disappeared to show tainted pinkish fur.

"Amy! That's-!" Knuckles and Sonic were too late. Amy had already found the horrifying truth.

"...sil..." She collapsed by her beloved. As she looked at him, the katana clear through his chest, his eyes wide and his mouth slightly agap, she hesitantly reached for his shoulders. "Silver..."

Sonic had carried 'Gold' who was really Shadow, and Knuckles leaned by Amy.

"SILVERRRR! NO! WHY?" Amy boomed. she grabbed Silvers shoulders and shook them. "Silver! Please! Look at me! Silver!"

She cried, Knuckles pulled Silver from the Katana slowly and Tails had flown over to see. Sonic had tears in his eyes, despite everything, he didn't think Silver should... Die... Not this way.

"Silver! Please... Please! Oh god!" She held him in her arms. "Silver! Don't leave me! You promised! ... You... Promised." She choked on her sobs.

Collective gasps could be heard all around, Amy the loudest of them all. Silver had brought his arms up to embrace his girl.

"Aaa.. Mmm... eY..?" He rasped. "Is ... It..re...ally... You...?"

"Silver! Yes, Silver its me!" She smiled widely, as she hiccuped.

"I.. ehnn..." He clutched her hips making her squeal alittle. He pushed her away to spit up a large amount of blood.

"Silver!"

"Amy! Put the brace on him! Hurry!" Tails squealed as he popped his brace off, as did Sonic and Knuckles. "Two on Silver and two on Shadow!"

Knuckles slapped his on Shadows left arm and Sonic slapped his on his right. Sonic placed Shadow down as his body was covered in Pink.

Amy popped hers off and was given Tails' to put on Silvers arms. As she did so, she saw the pink light and sighed.

"Amy...?" Silver turned back to her. "I have to tell you something..."

"Yes, Silver? What is it tell me!" Amy held his arms. She smiled and wiped her tears.

"Brie... She… was never… my sis-" he coughed roughly before continuing. "She took... My ..."

"Oh, please! Silver! The suspense is killing me! What did she take?" Amy slowly let her arms travel up his arms to his shoulders then his chest and ... Didn't feel something that she was supposed to feel. Her eyes widened.

"Oh, god... No." Sonic shook his head as the tears fell down his face.

"No..." He just nodded his head.

"No... No..." Each time he nodded.

"No! Silver... No! ... No..." Silver slowly lost conscience falling into Amys chest.

"Amy... Listen to me... Please..."

She simply nodded, holding by her sobs that she desperately needed to let out.

"I promised... I'd never leave you... Amy, I will never...

Leave...

You..."

"Nooo! Silver! No! Whyy-Hahaha-ay?" She bawled, holding her beloved one, stroking his quills and hugging his shoulders... "No..."

The rest of the group wiped their eyes of their tears and waited until Amy could finally admit, that Silver... Was gone. The sun had set fully on that fateful day... July 28th, 2012, at 8:00...marked the day Silver the Hedgehog had been murdered.

* * *

**Me~ Omg! I'm literally crying right now! Waah... Please ... Before you totally kill me... Please read the epilouge!**

**Sonic- *Wiped tears furiously from eyes* WHAT THE HELL MAN? YOU SICK TWISTED 15 YR OLD!**

**Me~ I'm sorry! Just read the EPILOGUE MAN! *Wipes away tears furiously and stomped off sniffiling.***


	26. Epilogue

**Epilogue...**

Two years had passed since Silver had been murdered. Soleanna and now the space park in ruins. The terminals in Station Square were destroyed and earlier in the year, rebuilt as a memorial for those who died. Shadow, a year ago was successfully healed leaving only the large scar in his chest, to prove he survived. Amy had moved a mile from Station Square. Amy had grown, she became stronger and wiser. Her hair grew to about her waist, she grew at least five inches and her whole appearance seemed to look sharper. The girls from Petal in the Water brought the business to Emerald coast. The girls from the shop and Sonic and the gang visited Amy often, to ensure her well being. She became emotionally disabled. Even Sonic had to try his hardest to make her crack a smile. But, Amy was still Amy in her own little way.

It was a normal, sunny April day, when Amy decided to watch the news. She sat at the couch with Shadow who had visited her and her mug of coffee. As Shadow clicked the t.v on, it reminded them both of that faithful day Silver and Shadow had gone missing.

'Breaking news! A large rift had opened around the Soleanna region.'

"What?" Amys ears perked up as she raised the volume.

'We have live footage from not too long ago as the ruins seemed to have been sucked into the transdimentional rift! Wait! What! More Live footage shows now that the rift is letting something through it!'

Amy and Shadow watched as the footage got staticky, and clear and then completely gone at some points. But. The footage showed a futuristic version of Soleanna Castle and a city around it the whole thing was being lifted in a bluish aura. Amys ears shot straight up and Shadows mouth bounced to the floor.

'It's Soleanna! It's the prestige castle and its city? The farm seems to have been replaced! Investigators are headed to the scene to check out any paranormal -'

Amy clicked off the t.v.

"Amy? What's wrong? Why did you turn it off?" Shadow grabbed Amys hand and looked concern.

"I ... Just don't want it to remind me of him... What caused this to happen now? Why is that there though? You wouldn't think that-"

Ding... Dong...

Amy and Shadow froze.

"Shadow... You heard that right?"

"Yes.. yes I did." Amy grabbed Shadows hand and tugged him to the door. She felt her heart and Shadows beating at the same pace. Very fast.

They both reached for the door slowly, and opened it.

Amys eyes popped, and Shadow gasped.

"Amy? Wow... You look so different, so beautiful, but them again, that's nothing new... Shadow! Glad to see you're alive, buddy." Tears emerged in the corners of Amys eyes. There stood a gray figure with a large Gold, Blue and Red cape slung over his shoulders a Gold, Blue and Red crown on his head, and his hands behind his back. "Why are you guys so quiet? You look like you saw a gho-!"

Amy jumped on him, knocking him to the floor, sobbing. "I don't believe it! Silver? My Silver? Is this real?"

"Amy... My sweet sweet Amy... Yes. I'm here, in the flesh... I'm alive." She felt around his fluffy chest and felt the wound, his scar, and felt a heart beat about as fast as hers.

"It is.. you are.." She looked up to Silver who smiled at her and then to Shadow who was wiping his eyes.

"Yes, but Amy... I came here to ask you two in particular a very important question." He picked Amy up and dusted her off, leaving one hand behind his back.

"What is it?" Shadow and Amy spoke at the same time.

"Well, first. Shadow?" Silver held out his hand.

"Yes?" Shadow steadily took it.

"Will you be The High Knight of the Soleanna knights?" Shadow looked amazed.

"Wha... What?" Shadow stammered.

"Be the head hancho for my bumass knights." Silver chuckles and Amy laughed aloud.

Shadow gripped Silvers hand tighter and shook it. "Yes. Smart ass."

"And now... Amy?" Silver took her hand and got on a knee.

"... Yes.. Silver?" She watched him descend and his golden eyes shine up at her.

He moved his hand from behind his back to show a large tiara, with Blue, Black and Red gems encased in Gold. "Will you be.. My Queen?"

Amys expression went to shocked, to stunned, to excited.

"Yes! Ah! Yes, Silver! My answer is Yes!" Amy jumped on him, hugging his throat and nuzzling his chest.

Shadow smiled and wiped a tear. "Well... We better tell everyone."

**...**

5 month later, Amy and Silver got married. All of their friends, Lena, Tiff, Jamey, Tails, Knuckles, Sonic and Shadow, even Barb had lived in Soleanna Castle. Barbara and Lena were midwives. Tiff and Jamey were ladies in waiting, Knuckles was a knight along with Sonic and Shadow, and Tails was The general of the army. Silver now has the rest of his life, with Amy, his Home and his 4 1/2 month old daughter making it, their happily ever after...

**-  
SEGA owns all characters and settings.**

**This story, ideas, storyline, Brick, Brie, Lena, Jamey, Tiffany, and Barb belong to me.**

**Me~ I hope you aren't mad at me now!**

**Silver&Shadow.- HOW COULD YOU KILL US? What happened to the Love?**

**Me~ Awww, I still love you guys!**

**All-*- We hope you enjoyed the story! Thanks again for the favorites, reviews, follows and visits!**

_**Y.O.L.O signing off :)**_


End file.
